Teen Titans: Gaim
by MediaMan18
Summary: Several months have past after the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and they have just returned from their "vacation" from Tokyo. But now, a new enemy unlike any other has appeared. Now equipped with new weapons, the Titans will face new monsters, come across old friends and have a battle unlike any other they had before. DISCONTINUED!
1. A New Game

Well, here's another attempt to get attention through unconventional means, as now I'm doing a crossover Fanfiction… between Teen Titans and Kamen Rider Gaim. This originally was an idea that I pitched to FanFic author **Kamen Rider Chrome** and even started a forum under the title of… well… Teen Titans: Gaim. After almost a year, however, KRC never got round to replying to my ideas and the forum has pretty much had no new entries for just as long. As such, I decided to take this into my own hands.

Admittedly, this is probably the weirdest idea that I could ever conceive, as it's not exactly easy to take the concept of a group of teenagers with superpowers try to fight a one-eyed supervillain voiced by Ron Perlman and cross it over with a Japanese TV show about a bunch of dancers fighting against an invasive parallel dimension with the power of fruit padlocks while also fighting each other. Then again, there is a Fanfiction where Harry Potter is a gay emo who is renamed Vampyre (Because poor literacy is KEWL) and every teacher has the hots for the main OC character who's also a suicidal goth-vampire.

Of course, I know for a fact that my crappy FanFic won't be any worse than **THAT** crappy FanFic. At least it's **SOMETHING** new!

But I'm getting of track.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not Teen Titans nor Kamen Rider Gaim, as they are properties of DC Comics and Toei respectively.

A couple more things to note; Firstly, this story takes place after "Calling All Titans", but will ignore the events of "Things Change" (worst episode of the series, by the way), so Terra is still encased in rock. Which brings me to point No. 2, the main pairings in mind are ROB/STAR and BB/TERRA (I still think BB/RAE sucks). And finally, I won't have the Titans fighting each other, just fighting villains and Inves.

With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We start our story on something that is rather rare for Jump City; relative peace and quiet. As such, certain teenaged heroes that reside in a T-shaped tower were taking advantage of it, primarily because there hasn't been a major crime since the Titans returned from their Vacation in Tokyo. So let's recap as to what our main 5 are doing:

Cyborg and Robin are currently in the tower's training room, sparing. This came as no surprise to the team, as Robin, even when there's nothing to do, would continuously train to keep himself in shape in case someone like Dr Light or Mad Mod would to attack the city… for the umpteenth time. Cyborg was more than happy to help the team leader, as he felt that whatever parts of him that was still human was getting flabby, so he needed the exercise anyway.

As for the light in Robin's life, Starfire was in the living room, using her new laptop that Robin got her to research human culture. Specifically, relationship advice. Robin and Starfire have openly become a couple after defeating Brushogan in Tokyo 5 months ago, but Starfire still felt Robin wasn't being completely open with his emotions. Granted, she still understood why; being the protégé of the Dark Knight of Gotham, he had to be in control of his emotions. However, she felt as if Robin was holding something back, even if she didn't want to admit it in front of her friends. Hence why she was researching relationship advice, to see if there was any way to coax him into being more open.

And speaking of emotions, now to see wants going on with the resident empathic half-demon. Raven, known for general solitude, recently started to be more open with the team after the defeat of her father. Noticeably, when she admitted to starting a social media account (trying to avoid product placement, folks). Not that this was a problem with the team; getting to know other people outside of their social circle would help Raven with her general social awkwardness. One person who caught her attention was someone named Xavier, who quickly managed to find way into Raven's friends list (which was admittedly small, as it first consisted of her other teammates). He was kind, honest and all around seemed to be a nice guy. However, Raven never met Xavier in person, meaning she could only rely on his profile picture. But even that didn't help, as it was just a picture of a solar eclipse. This slightly agitated Raven, but never to the point of being annoyed with Xavier.

And now for the only one outside the tower; the team's very own prankster, Beast Boy. However, he wasn't exactly up to his normal tofu-eating, prank-setting, joke-making self. In fact he was walking to a familiar place, carrying a bouquet of roses, while also feeling slightly depressed. Eventually, he reached his destination: A dormant volcano. He came to this place for a special reason; to see an old friend, or rather her resting place. This friend was Terra, a close friend of his. However, memory of her was a bit of a sore point. Initially, she joined the team admitting she fully gained control of her Earth-moving powers. However, this was all a ruse. Several months later, it was revealed that Terra was a spy for Slade who sent her in to learn the team's individual weaknesses. However, when she and Slade took other the city, she fully regretted betraying her team and fought off Slade's manipulation. Unfortunately, she activated a dormant volcano in the process and chose to stay behind and stop it, at the cost of being turned to stone.

Every so often, Beast Boy would visit the volcano. However, due to battles with Brother Blood, Trigon and the Brotherhood of Evil, he couldn't find the time to even stay in Jump City, let alone visit his dearest friend. One thing was clear to Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans; he loved Terra. Not just in the form of a crush, but legitimately loved her. Even in spite of what she did, he still saw a glimmer of goodness in her and of course, he was right. There was also the sense that she loved him back, but just didn't realise it yet.

And now, with several weeks of no crime, he had all the time in the world to visit her. Upon entering the volcano and seeing her carbonated form, he began to speak.

"Hey Terra, how's it goin'... Oh right, can't talk" he spoke humourlessly. "Well, might as well give you the latest update. Right now, Star and Rob are a couple! Yeah, I know, what a surprise, right? I mean, c'mon, everyone knew they were gonna hook up. So why'd it take them so long to get it, huh?" He proceeded to chuckle. Again, humourlessly.

He spoke again. "Y'know, they kinda remind me of… well, us. Remember, you and me, how we hung out together? Going to the arcades, stoppin' bad guys, karaoke nights… You really nailed "Fireworks", you know that?"

As per usual, he got no response. Not that he expected any.

He hesitated, tears starting to form, before he spoke again. "… I miss you, you know that right? I just wish that you'd come back. To the tower. To… to me".

 _Better times to say this,_ he thought, _but might as well since she's here._

Tears finally streaking down his cheeks, he spoke once more "I love you Terra… I love you, and I want you back". Laying the roses at the pedestal, he looked at her face before turning and walking away, glancing back once more before exiting and flying back to the tower.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the way home, he began to notice advertisements throughout the city. Recently, Jump City, as well select locations throughout America, was smitten with new gaming craze, albeit an odd one; the Inves game. Unlike the big competitors (I.e.: Sony or Microsoft), the Inves game was privately funded by, of all things, a technology development company from Japan named Smart Brain. This surprised the players as the way the gamed work was… interesting, to say the least.

From what Beast Boy heard, the Inves game involved fruit-themed padlocks named "Lockseeds". What these odd padlocks, the players can summon small monsters called the "Inves". A match would be two people and, depending the Lockseed and the player, one person would win a fight a take the Lockseed from the other player. So of course, this peaked Beast Boy's interest.

As he returned, he saw everyone on the couch watching the TV. And of course, he decided this was the right time.

"Hey, dudes! Guess what's happening over in the city right now!"

Starfire responded "I assume that you speak of the "game of the Inves", yes?"

This surprised the changeling, as Starfire is not normally the one to guess correctly about situations in the city.

"Ummm… Yeah Star, how did you guess that?"

Raven was next to respond "Because we see commercials for that absurdity at least twice every time the break starts in between shows". Obviously, she was not overly impressed with this new craze. She already came to the assumption that the game was just a fad that would be popular for the time a fade within a few months; kind of the Call of Duty games (da-dum, chink).

Cyborg was next to speak "We already know that you wanna check it out".

And Robin ended his friend's sentence "And we already put in an order to send a box of them to the tower so we don't have to hear you complain. No offence."

Now, THAT shocked Beast Boy. The idea that Robin would do something that Beast Boy wanted to do was shocking enough. But the idea of playing the Inves game of all things? Now THAT was unreal!

"None taken dude. I'm just… surprised really".

To which Robin responds "Hey, even someone like me needs to have fun every once in a while".

Well, Beast Boy couldn't argue with that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Unexpected Warning

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A week has passed after the Lockseeds were ordered. As you may have guessed, Beast Boy was quickly losing his patience.

"Dude, how long can it possibly take for a bunch of padlocks to arrive?!"

This was the same question that he asked at least 4 times a day after learning of their purchase. And every time he asked, the response was the same:

"Just be patient. They'll be here."

During that time, the green changeling did one of three things:

Mope around impatiently.

Eat Tofu or Pizza.

Or

Argue with Cyborg about Tofu being better than meat.

But his hopes were raised when he saw the Mail Man arrive on his speed boat (A.N: The Titans are on an island, it's not like the Mail Man can walk over there) with a cardboard box in one hand and papers and pen in the other. Robin was already outside and, after signing the papers to confirm the delivery, took the box and walked back into the towers as the Mail Man left.

As soon as the team leader entered the room, Beast Boy zoomed over to him excitedly.

"Are these it?! Are they the Lockseeds?! I wanna use one now! Gimme one!"

Beast Boy was acting like a little kid hyped up on sugar and soda running through an ice cream factory, speaking at 100 mph without any pauses for breath. It wasn't until Raven restrained him using her powers did he start to calm down… After 5 minutes.

After the changeling has calmed down and was sitting with the others, Robin put the box on the table.

"Well guys, here they are. Just something to keep in mind, this won't become a regular thing. There's still a city to protect and we can't just keep let some thugs get away after robbing a bank because we're busy playing with some padlocks. Are we clear?"

Of course, everyone turned to Beast Boy, expecting him to complain about not being able to play 24/7.

"Ummm… Yeah, we're clear, everything's cool."

Robin figured that was good enough and, using one of his Bird-a-rangs, he cut open the box. After going through the never ending supply of packing peanuts, he finally pulled out the main attractions; the Lockseeds.

He initially ordered 5 so that everyone had a chance to play the game without having to borrow each other's Lockseeds. The 5 they got were Orange for Robin, Banana for Cyborg, Budou (Grape) for Beast Boy, Matsubokkuri (Pinecone) for Raven and Donguri (Acorn) for Starfire. The latter two confused the team as neither were actually fruit, which was ironic as they were promoted as "fruit-themed" padlocks. But that didn't matter, as they were also more common than that of Orange, Banana or Budou.

Either way, Starfire's reaction was as such:

"Oh, they are truly adorable! They are like the fruits of Zandort XVIII if they were remodelled with the technology of Zandort XIX!" Her Lock, unsurprisingly, just looked like an acorn with the lettering "LS-03" on a silver padlock.

"If you say so, Star." Raven responds in her regular monotone voice, not knowing what Starfire was talking about (does anyone?). Although, she did admit to herself that these Lockseeds were interesting at the very least. Including her one that, of course, resembled a pinecone with the lettering "LS-01".

Beast Boy's reaction was almost as ecstatic as Starfire's, smiling widely at his new possession, which resembled a pack of purple grapes with "LS-09" written on it.

"Dudes, we have SO gotta try these out! I'm gonna see where the next Inves battle's gonna be!"

Well, I did say ALMOST as ecstatic.

Cyborg didn't say anything, but the look of glee on his face was enough to get across what he was feeling when holding the Lock in his hand, which resembled a trio of golden bananas with "LS-08" written on the middle banana. He was truly fascinated with how a company was able to create such small device with the power to summon a monster from another dimension.

Robin, however, wasn't as interested or excited as the others, with his one arguably being the simplest; it was just an orange with "LS-07" written in the middle. Not because he was dissatisfied with his product, but rather because he noticed something else in the box. It appeared to be a tablet of some sort, with the Smart Brain logo printed at the bottom. He pressed the button above the logo, when a holographic image of a Japanese man in his late 20's sprouted out of the tablet, which Robin then put the table for the Titans to see.

Then the man spoke.

"Greetings, Teen Titans. My name is Takatora Kureshima, the CEO of Smart Brain and the creator of the Inves game. This is a pre-recorded message that will be recorded 2 weeks in advanced of your delivery. I hope you have received this message along with your Locks. This is also a warning of great danger that will soon be arriving in your city. The Inves game is not safe. Recently, the developers of the Lockseeds have discovered a fault in the system that cannot be reversed and it is slowly getting worse. Every Lockseed, with the exception of yours and more that I will send, has been corrupted and will malfunction, allowing the Inves to easily cross over from their world into our world and run rampant."

This shocked the Titans a great deal. Rampant monsters from another dimension crossing over into theirs? This WAS a real danger! They had no time to respond as Takatora continued.

"However, we have come up with a… unorthodox solution. These Locks were not programmed to summon Inves, so they are save. Unfortunately, they won't be enough to stop the Inves. As such, we are sending over something else that will help you fight off the Inves and unlock new power in those Locks. Along with it, there will be another message explaining how it will help you. End message."

The hologram deactivated, leaving the Titans with their thoughts. It wasn't long after they have just defeated a giant ink monster in Japan and returned to their tower and they are being called upon again to stop an invasive species from another dimension from destroying the world.

They couldn't ponder for long, however, as they heard a whirling noise. Turning to the window, they noticed a black helicopter arriving with the Smart Brain logo printed on the doors.

"Raven, take us to the roof."

Following the order without hesitation, the empath took them to the roof just as the chopper was landing and the engines were shutting down. The door on the right side opened and out stepped 4 men in suits and sunglasses with 7 silver briefcases, each case bearing a different symbol.

Wordlessly, one of them stepped forward carrying two of the cases.

"Robin and Cyborg?"

The two stepped forward and were each given their own case. The symbol on Robin's case seemed to resemble a samurai blade cutting through a circle and had a Sengoku era theme, all coloured in orange. Underneath the insignia, it simply said "Gaim". As for Cyborg, his case had a symbol that had a medieval theme, resembling a shield with vine-esque accoutrements surrounding the edges and what appeared to be a knight's visor in the centre, all painted in gold. Underneath this symbol, the word "Baron" was printed, also in gold.

The other 3 men in suits stepped forward with the other 5 briefcases.

"Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven?"

The 3 stepped forward and were given their own cases. Beast Boy's had a purple octagonal-shaped insignia which had small flames in the top side and bottom side with eye shaped decals that resembled a dragon's fire. Underneath, the case said "Ryugen". With Starfire, her case had the simplest insignia; a brown shield with a Christian cross in the centre, along with the word "Gridon" written below. Finally, Raven's case had an even simpler design on it; a black circle with what appeared to be a ninja headband with a diamond hole cut out in the centre. This one also had the word "Kurokage" written on it.

The two other cases were given to them and each had their own symbol on them. The first was certainly an oddball; it had a shape of a shield, but with a big spike jutting out of the left side and another on the right. From the centre of the shield through the top, there was a rectangular piece jutting through which stemmed from an odd U-shaped piece that was studded for a heavy look; all of which was a forest green.

The second case, strangely enough, had even more of an oddball design. Firstly, it was an icosidigon (22-sided shape), but it wasn't shaped as such, it was shaped to look like a head. Furthering the idea that it was head-shaped, the inside of it had curved ridges near the bottom and a 6-sided shape that spanned from the top of the shape to the bottom, giving the appearance of eyes; completely coloured bronze. Respectively, the cases were named "Bravo" and "Knuckle".

This confused the Titans, as there was 5 of them, but they were getting 7 briefcases. So, Beast Boy asked the obvious question:

"Dude, why are there 7 of these things when there's 5 of us?"

The first suited man answered.

"Everything will be explained on this tablet. This is the last recorded message that you will get from Mr Kureshima for a while."

He gave the tablet to Robin, turned back and got back on the helicopter with the others, nodding at the Titans before taking off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. New Gear

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the men in black left, the Titans took their briefcases (along with the extra ones and the tablet) then went back to the living room to see what was in them. But first, Robin thought it would be best for them to see what Takatora had to say. So they sat down with their cases and Robin turned on the tablet. Just as before, a hologram of Takatora activated and began to speak.

"Titans. If you are watching this, then you have received your briefcases. As you can see, they are number combination locked, so you will have turn the dials to the right numbers to open them. The clue for opening them is on the front, where your insignias are. Feel free to pause this recording to find out what the individual codes are."

From there, Robin did pause the video and the team started looking on the front for some clue. Cyborg tries zooming in on his to try and see if the code was written microscopically, but that wasn't the right. And as Beast Boy and Starfire discovered when they tried to claw their way in, the cases are specifically wired so that if anyone tries to break in, they get a small electric shock.

All Robin did was look at the name on his case; GAIM. He stared at it, thinking that it could lead to the clue Takatora was talking about. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"Guys, looked at the names. I think that's the clue."

"Whaddaya mean, Rob?"

"What I mean, Cyborg, is that I think the letters correspond with the letters of the alphabet. For example: G means 7, A means 1, I means 9 and M means 13. My code is 7, 1, 9 and 13."

Beast Boy responded.

"Now that you mention, Rob, my one has 6 bars, so maybe you're right on this."

"Let me just see first."

And so, Robin put his theory to work. He put in the numbers 7, 1, 9 and 13. As he guessed, the lock opened from putting in the right code; his briefcase was open.

From there, the rest of the team did the same and ended up with these codes:

BARON (Cyborg) = 2 1 18 15 14.

RYUGEN (Beast Boy) = 18 25 21 7 5 14.

GRIDON (Starfire) = 7 18 9 4 15 14.

KUROKAGE (Raven) = 10 21 18 15 10 1 7 5.

And now, all of the briefcases were unlocked. They looked inside to see… belt buckles.

Well, calling them belt buckles was a bit of a stretch, as they didn't really resemble belt buckles. From their sizes, they seemed to encompass each Titans waist size, although they didn't seem to have any visible straps. The "buckle" was almost completely black, with a silver outline on the edges. The most glaring detail, however, was a silver chopping knife on the right hand side that had a neon yellow strip and seemed to be permanently attached to the buckle. There was also a hexagonal crevice in the centre of the buckle and a latch sitting above it.

Raven, surprisingly, was the first to react.

"What the hell is this?"

"Maybe we should continue watching the message from friend Takatora and learn more about this odd devices."

 _Starfire has the right idea_ Robin thought, as he went to the hologram and allowed it to continue.

"Now, what you see before you is the equipment you need; Sengoku Drivers. These devices are what will unlock the power of the Lockseeds that I will give you over the next few weeks. As you can see, none of the Drivers have a belt strap. That is because the strap is built in. Simply slap the buckle onto your waist and it'll wrap around your torso. Once that you slap the buckle on your waist, it won't do the same for anyone else if they try to use your one. Pause the video if you wish to demonstrate."

Robin paused the video, but hesitated.

"So… who wants to—"

"Not it!"

Robin was surprised at the simultaneous response and realised that he was the odd one out. Sighing, he stood up and got in front of the others. Looking at the buckle, he still couldn't understand for the life of him how something this strange can grant him the power to fight of a near endless hoard of monsters. Then again, he was trained by the Caped Crusader to expect the unexpected, regardless of how surreal it may be (a riddle-obsessed egotist or a living amalgamation of clay for example). But of course, just staring at the thing was simply delaying the inevitable.

He inhaled and slapped the buckle on his waist.

From there, he felt a tightening around his waist on to his back, confirming that the strap has wrapped around him. He also heard a noise akin to chanting from the Sengoku Era of Japan. He looked down and saw that, on the left hand side of the belt, new detailing was revealed. He saw what appeared to be the side view shot of a blue Japanese warrior's helmet, only with a silver mouth plate and a visor of some sorts; a multi-coloured visor at that.

After seeing the small demonstration, Cyborg got up to do the same thing, this time resulting in the sound of a fanfare. Looking down, he saw a red helmet that seemed to be more based on a medieval knight, with the curve angles and silver grill features over the eyes. Next was Beast Boy, who ended up with Chinese flutes and chimes. And based on the green Chinese warrior helmet and dragon flame outline that ended up as his faceplate, it wasn't a surprise. Starfire proceeded to do the same, but hers resulted in a simple clicking noise. Looking down, she saw what seemed to look like what human call a centurion, only coloured brown with silver ridges. Finally, Raven joined in, but with the same sound effect as Starfire, a simple click. The faceplate design was also simple, invoking the look of a ninja, only with the same multi-coloured visor as everyone else's.

Now convinced that the belts were safe, they motioned Robin to continue the recording.

"I hope that you tried out your belts. Now, this where the Lockseeds are going to come into play. On each Lock, there is a small latch. You must press this latch in order activate the Lock. From there, you must place the Lock onto the crevice and close the latch. Once the latch is closed, bring down the knife and the Driver will provide the armour and weapons that come with the Lock. Once that is down, you are then free to fight the Inves. Remember, these Drivers are strictly for combat purposes. They are the only hope that the human race has."

The Titans looked at each other, now fully realising the weight of the situation. Before they had time to talk, Takatora continued.

"As for the extra belts, they are for your next set of allies. Bravo will be a friend from your past and Knuckle will be an ally that you must earn. Good luck Titans. You will need it."

With that, the hologram ended. For the time being, the Titans were now on their own. What stuck in their minds, however, was the fact that soon, 2 more Titans will be joining them; one of them being an old friend. Beast Boy already had an idea of who it might be (A.N: *wink**wink*), but the others were stumped as to who their new ally will be.

They couldn't ponder for long, however, as the alarm went off, signifying the first real sign of trouble in a while.

A small part of the city was under attack. From the Inves.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. The First Conflict

**DISCLAIMER:** Don not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N: Sorry about the typos in the last chapter; for some reason is just wouldn't upload properly so some of the words are missing. Hopefully that won't happen again this time.

Also, I hope this one doesn't have as much exposition as the last one, but I think that the exposition last time was kind of necessary. The Titans needed to know about what they're dealing with.

With that said, here's Chapter 4.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as the alarm sounded, the Titans ran out of the tower and headed towards the park, where a hoard of Inves were attacking. The closer they got to the park, they started to notice a large amount of corpses leading towards the park. Beside each of these corpses was a broken Lockseed, indicating that they were either players of the game, or spectators who were caught in the initial attack. Something else they noticed was a series of green vines that started wrapping around lampposts and small buildings, accompanied by some odd purple fruit.

After several minutes of flying, or driving in Robin and Cyborg's case, they've reached the park. What they saw was simply a massacre. There were easily over 50 Inves, each one looking different from the last; they saw some that resembled humanoid flies and others that resembled anthropomorphic dragons. The most common type, however, was the one most commonly seen in the advertisements; simple hunchbacked creatures with clawed hands and mandibles, each sporting a generally grey colour scheme, the only unique identifier being either red, green or blue highlights. The rest of the park was general mayhem. Civilian corpses, parks of the park on fire, people running and calling for help; it was clear to the Titans that the Inves were no pushover. They needed to be stopped.

Upon arrival, Robin knew what to do; draw their attention.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

With that, at least 15 of the Inves turned towards him, looking ready to fight him.

"Uh, you sure those were the right words, dude?"

Robin ignored the comment from the changeling, stepped forward and brought out his Lockseed. However, despite the confident appearance, inside he felt terrified, knowing that he would have to use padlocks to fight a bunch of monsters, with no idea how the fight would turn out. This was another thing that the World's Greatest Detective taught him; never back down, no matter how horrifying the situation maybe. With that, he swallowed his fear, held up the Lock and pulled by the switch.

" _ **ORANGE!"**_

He looked at the Lock in surprise, but something else drew his attention; above him, he heard the sound of a zipper opening up. He looked up and saw what seemed to be an orange orb with a hole at the bottom, slowly descending from a portal that has just "zipped" open. He focused back on the Inves as he placed the Lock into the receptacle on the belt and pressed down on the latch, resulting in an odd locking noise.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

From there, he started to hear Sengoku Era music playing, albeit slightly modernised, which seemed to be coming from the belt itself. He looked at the buckle in surprise as the Inves started coming closer and closer towards him, before remembering Takatora's instructions; that being "bring down the knife", which he did.

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA!"**_

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulders. Literally. The orange ball slammed down and a sudden surge of energy burst through him, covering his body from the neck down in some kind of dark blue latex suit. He looked around the inside of the orb in confusion before hearing yet ANOTHER noise.

" _ **ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS, ON STAGE!"**_

Before Robin could question what was happening, his head was encased in the same helmet that was on the left hand side of his belt, only with an orange coloured visor and a giant golden samurai blade acting as a forehead crest. With that, the orange ball split apart and started folding around his back, shoulders and chest, forming armour on his upper torso. Finally, to complete his new transformation, a blade themed after a sliced orange appeared in his right hand, whilst a blue and silver katana mounted on a sheath on his left hip.

At last having a chance to look at himself, Robin saw his reflection in a nearby glass building. If one could see his face, they would say he looked surprised beyond belief. His armour could very easily be described as a slimmed down samurai, albeit a very colourful one. The main colour scheme consisted of dark blue for the suit and orange of the upper torso armour. However, there were also gold highlights on his wristbands, shin and knee guards and, of course, of his forehead crest. He also had a silver mouth plate, thus covering his entire body in this suit. The armour itself seemed to be studded, giving a stronger look. He then glanced down at his belt, noticing that the Lockseed has been sliced open with the top half looking like a sliced orange, while the bottom half had a stylised picture of his sword.

He couldn't focus on his look however, as a pair of the generic Inves started charging towards him along with the humanoid dragon Inves. He snapped out of his stupor and charged towards them, slicing them with his orange sword. This proved successful, as the monsters recoiled in pain and with a slight scratch on each of them. From there, Cyborg decided to step in, speaking in a joking tone.

"Hey Rob, I can't have you taking all the fun, now can I?"

With that, he pushed up the switch on his Lockseed, which provided a different noise:

" _ **BANANA!"**_

He heard the same noise as before, as a banana shaped object started descending out of the portal. Twirling the unlatched Lock in his hand, he put it on the belt with one hand and closed the latched with the other.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

Instead of hearing Japanese music, he started hearing a triumphant medieval fanfare and prepared to bring down the knife as Robin fought off his Inves and a pair of dragonfly Inves started coming towards him.

With one last statement, he brought down the knife.

"Bring it."

 _ ***SLICE* "COME ON!"**_

The banana slammed down over his shoulders and he heard more triumphant music.

" _ **BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**_

His body from the neck down was covered in a red and silver latex suit, with his torso looking like chainmail and his forearms having armoured plating as well as his shins, knees and upper thighs, all with detailed with vine-esque accoutrements. As the banana unfolded, both ends ending up as massive shoulder guards and the centre folding on to his chest and back, his helmet was revealed to be the same as the face on his belt, only with golden horns pointing upwards from the side of his head. In his right hand appeared a lance, which also had the idea of unfolded banana peels as the hand guards. His Lock, now sliced open, showed a cut open banana on top and a picture of his weapon on the bottom. Clearly, he was meant to look like a knight from the medieval era.

He could only say one thing after he saw his new look.

"Booyah."

The two then starting fighting together, back-to-back, as they continued slicing, upper cutting and kicking the Inves away from the remaining civilians, who were just standing there baffled at what they just saw the two Titans do. Granted, they were used to seeing the Titans fight off monsters, but never in this style. From there, they noticed the changeling step forward and bring out his own purple padlock.

"Hey, dudes, save some for me!"

With his Lock, he had to press the top button up unlock it.

" _ **BUDOU!"**_

The same portal opened and the grape themed armour started descending. He slapped the Lock on his belt and closed the latch.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

The green prankster started hearing Chinese stringed instruments along with pan flutes and symbols, indicating his music sequence and his moment to bring down the knife.

 _ ***SLICE* "HAI!"**_

The armour dropped on and the sequence came to its conclusion.

" _ **BUDOU ARMS! DRAGON, FIRE, BANG! BANG! BANG!"**_

The armour folded down in a similar way to Robin's orange, but with a different result. His latex suit was mostly green, with gold highlights on his wristbands and shin plating. The suit was inspired slightly by a Chinese warrior's uniform with the look of an overlapping robe and slimmer proportions. As the armour folded down, the front of the grapes formed the chest armour, highlighted with gold and silver to give a stronger look. His helmet also seemed to be somewhat inspired by a Chinese dragon, with sharper edges around the golden mouth plate and the top of his helmet having the look of a bun leading into a golden dragon tail. In his right hand, a black, gold and purple pistol that seemed to look like a bundle of grapes with a handle and gun barrel attached, complete with a green stem at the back.

"Dudes! Look at me, I'm packing!"

He also joined in with the other two, showing off his surprising marksmanship, as he was able to hit a multitude of targets with purple blasts and dead-on accuracy. Seeing the good that the boys were doing, Starfire decided to join in.

"Come, friend Raven! We must join our friends in stopping these foul creatures!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Starfire."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, I better stop there, as I think explaining the look of Rae and Star in their new forms would make this chapter too long. We haven't even really touched on the fight yet.

So next time, I will talk about the looks of Gridon and Kurokage, and maybe even a bit of the fight. Wait and see!


	5. A War's Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As the boys where fighting off the Inves, Raven and Starfire were readying themselves for a fight.

"Well Star, let's stop standing around."

"I concur, friend Raven."

As they raised their respective Lockseeds, Starfire had to push her switch up whereas Raven had to pull hers back.

" _ **DONGURI!"**_

" _ **MATSUBOKKURI!"**_

With that, the portals "zipped" open above their heads and their respective armours started to descend. They plugged on the Lockseeds and closed the latches.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

What surprised them was the music they got. Starfire stared hearing the same fanfare music from Cyborg's belt in hers, whilst Raven got the same Japanese Sengoku music from Robin's belt. They looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off as they brought down their knives.

 _ ***SLICE* "COME ON!"**_

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA!"**_

Same as before, the armours slammed down on their shoulders as they were given their helmets. Raven's helmet resembled a black ninja's head mask, only with a yellow visor and a silver mouth plate. As for Starfire, her brown helmet was clearly inspired by that of a Roman Centurion, but added with yellow compound eyes and a silver mouth plate that also covered her nose. With that, their armours started to unfold. Starfire's was done in the style of Cyborg's Banana, but Raven's was more along the style of Robin's Orange.

" _ **DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!"**_

" _ **MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! STRIKE IN THE SHADOWS!"**_

Raven's latex suit was identical to Robin's, only coloured in black and with silver highlights as opposed to blue and gold. When her armour unfolded, her chest plate seemed to have a hexagonal pattern whereas her shoulder pads where simply studded. Oddly enough, the armour itself was coloured in a dark brown. Starfire, on the other hand, had the same latex suit as Cyborg's, only coloured brown and without the accoutrements. As for her armour, it was easy to tell that it was originally a giant acorn, as the shoulder pads had the gold top portion of the acorn, whilst the rest was brown. Same for her chest armour, as it was completely brown with a circle that seemed to be cut up into 8 pieces. In terms of weaponry, Raven was given a double-edged spear and Starfire was given an acorn themed mallet.

With no time to complement each other on how they looked, they charged into battle with their new weapons and took on a group of 10 Inves on their own. Raven had more of a distance advantage, as her spear was almost as tall as her, which allowed her to get a lot of good strikes on her enemies. Starfire's mallet, however, was a short range attack weapon, but fortunately she was already a physically strong opponent, so simply swinging her mallet across her enemies faces left quite few red marks.

They soon joined the boys as they just took down a horde of 30 Inves and they all noticed there were only about 20 of the Inves left. With that, before they could charge, Beast Boy had to speak his mind.

"WAIT! What do you think happens when you bring down the knife after you get the armour on?"

In fairness, the Titans thought that was a legit question. Although Takatora told them how to transform, he never told them what happens if you slice while transformed. With that in mind, Robin stepped forward.

"Like you said before Beast Boy; maybe not smart enough to do everything, but dumb enough to try anything."

Before Beast Boy could ask if that was a complement or an insult, Robin brought down the knife again, resulting this:

 _ ***SLICE*"SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**_

He saw his orange blade start to glow and quickly came to a conclusion. Rushing towards 3 of the Inves, he swung his sword through them, which resulted in them screeching in pain and falling over before exploding.

Needless to say, the Titans were both surprised and impressed at the same time. So, of course, Cyborg decided to take things a bit further.

"Well, how about slicing twice?" Which he did.

 _ ***SLICE* *SLICE* "COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**_

Energy started to surge in his lance (A.N: Don't get any sick, twisted ideas, you pervs) and Cyborg got an idea. He slammed the sharp end of the lance into the ground and felt the energy redirect to 3 random Inves, all 3 of which were stabbed by the energy, which, oddly enough, was shaped like a banana. Either, the 3 Inves were destroyed. The cry of "BOOYAH!" was heard immediately after. Then, Beast Boy had an idea.

"Okay, know I gotta know what happens when you do it 3 times!" He soon found out.

 _ ***SLICE* *SLICE* *SLICE* "HAI! BUDOU SPARKING!"**_

From there, all of the grapes in his gun started to glow and a rapid, high-pitched noise started emitting from it. Beast Boy like where this was going. He pulled the trigger on 3 Inves, causing them to be hit by giant purple energy blasts and resulted in their sudden combustion. His reaction was as such:

"Oh yeah, who da MAN!"

They couldn't see, but Raven was rolling her eyes. Nonetheless, she lined up her attack with just one slice.

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**_

Both ends of her spear started to glow and she rushed forward, cutting through 3 Inves in the process and causing them to explode. A simple "Hm" was her response. Starfire decided that she would follow suit and brought down the knife.

 _ ***SLICE* "COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!"**_

Energy formed on her mallet and she started twirling it around in her hand, allowing the energy to keep building and building until she let loose and through her mallet at 3 Inves, which rounded back like a boomerang, hitting them again and again before returning to Starfire's hand. Of course, this result in the fiery loss of 3 more Inves.

The 5 regrouped and noticed that there were only 5 of the monsters left; all of which were the generic hunchbacks. With that, they lined up and prepared their final attack.

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA/COME ON/HAI! ORANGE/BANANA/BUDOU/DONGURI/MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**_

Robin, Starfire and Raven's first attacks where the same as before. Cyborg's on the other hand was simply a wave of energy that was swung vertically. Beast Boy decided to get a bit creative with his one, as he shot a ball of energy into the air, only for it to come down and for him to roundhouse kick the ball to the monster opposite him. As a result, the remaining monsters were finally destroyed.

The Titans stood triumphant, albeit exhausted. Fortunately, they were able to learn how to return to normal. They simple close up the Lockseeds and pull their switches again, allowing the armours and under suits to disappear with this noise.

" _ **Lock Off."**_

From there, they pulled off their Lockseeds and closed the latches again, returning to normal.

At first everything was silent, but then they started to see people come out of the rubble and stare in amazement. Slowly, but surely, they started to hear a few people clapping their hands, when more people started to join in until, eventually, everyone was clapping and cheering for their heroes. The Titans, understandably enough, felt proud, even when they felt like they could just fall asleep right on the spot. And with that, they headed on home.

Unknowing that someone not amongst the crowd was watching them.

"… Interesting. Very interesting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dudes, that was AWESOME!"

"Hell yeah! We totally OWNED those suckas!"

Unsurprisingly, this energetic outburst came from Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Maybe, but I don't think that it's over yet. Takatora did say that he will send us Locks over the next few WEEKS, so we had better be ready for when they strike again."

The Titans nodded in understanding to Robin's statement. Starfire was the next to speak.

"Do not worry, dear Robin, for we will always be ready for when they strike next."

To which Raven followed with:

"Just say the word and we're on it."

But before they could fully relax Beast boy started to speak up again.

"Dudes, we need new hero names."

The rest of the team raised their eyebrows at this.

"Well, think about it. We got new powers, new looks, new weapons; we're pretty much a new team, so why NOT new names?"

Surprisingly, the Titans did see the logic in what the changeling was saying. As such, they named themselves after the words on the briefcases that brought them their new gear. Robin became Gaim, Cyborg became Baron, Beast Boy became Ryugen, Starfire became Gridon and Raven became Kurokage.

And they weren't just Teen Titans anymore.

They were the Kamen Riders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. The Next Discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N: Quick favour to ask; if anyone reading my Fanfiction happens to be an artist on DeviantArt, do you think that you could do fan art of the Titans together in their Rider forms (after Bravo arrives) and maybe send it to me? Just a thought.

Also, in answer to the review from **Dethroned King Umbros** , I don't plan to have Takatora reprise his role as Zangetsu as I have plans for who could take the role of our favourite crazy melon user.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the day after the first Inves attack, and the Titans—now called the Kamen Riders – were taking advantage of their new abilities. In that, they were all on the exercise course and already transformed, or "Henshined" as Beast Boy started to say (according to him, Henshin was the Japanese translation for "transform"). As he, Starfire and Raven discovered, they couldn't use their powers when armoured up, but it was fortunate that Robin was willing to teach the 3 of them how to use martial arts when Henshined. As such, only Robin and Cyborg (or Gaim and Baron as they were called now) were able to pass through the course without taking too much damage.

After that, Robin took Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven (now called Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage, respectively) into the tower's gym and started teaching them different types of martial arts so that they didn't rely on brute force alone when they next confronted some Inves. Gaim also decided to teach them without using any weapons, so that they are on equal terms when facing each other. With Ryugen and Kurokage, it was somewhat easier to teach them how to fight without their weapons. Gridon, on the other hand, was more difficult to train as she couldn't always control her strength and it ended up with Gaim often being accidently slammed into a wall. As time passed, however, she learned how to properly control her strength thanks to some help from Kurokage as she told her friend to imagine Gaim as an indestructible object.

Before they could start training with their weapons, however, they heard the alarm blare throughout the tower.

More Inves have arrived.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaim rode in on his motorcycle as Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage and Gridon arrived in the T-car. Before them, there was a small number of Inves, 15 at most. Most of them were also the generic Hunchbacks as well, with just one of them being unique; a Minotaur primarily coloured in turquoise and cream white. What surprised the Riders next was what the Minotaur Inves did next. It spoke:

" _Well, well, what do we have here? Oh yes, a group of weak children under the delusion that they can fight us!"_

Before the Riders had the chance to recover from this revelation, the Minotaur Inves roared, signalling the other Inves to charge towards them. The Riders snapped out of their stupor and charged back towards the Inves, taking on 3 each. As Gaim noticed throughout the battle, Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage were using their newfound martial arts skills to their advantage against their chosen Inves opponents. The 3, despite having 1 session that lasted for almost 3 hours, were quick learners and demonstrated the new knowledge through their combat prowess. They even picked up how to efficiently use their weapons with what they've learned within the past few hours.

For example, after defeating 1 of them, Ryugen started facing the remaining 2 Inves. Being trapped between them, he decided to use a roundhouse kick on the 1 to his left while simultaneous firing his Budou Ryuhou (Grape Dragon-gun) at the 1 to his right, point blank in the face, destroying them both. For another example, Gridon and Kurokage were fighting together against 6 Inves. As they were constantly facing against different Inves, at one moment, Gridon and Kurokage were back to back. The briefly looked at each other and, almost as if they read each other's mind, unsnapped their Locks and swapped them with each other, resulting in Kurokage using Donguri Arms and Gridon using Matsubokkuri Arms. From there, the charged towards their opponents, disposing of them within a matter of 30 seconds.

Meanwhile, Gaim was using both his DaiDaiMaru (orange blade) and the Musou Sabre (blue and silver sword) that once adorned his waist, holding one in each hand. This allowed him for more effective strikes against the chosen targets. While fighting, he noticed a small in the handle of the DaiDaiMaru which was ample size for bottom of the handle for the Musou Sabre. Smirking under the helmet, he slotted both blade hilts into each other, resulting in a more dangerous weapon. Dangerous for the Inves, at least. After pushing them back, he noticed that the blue blade had the same crevice and latch as the belt had and was placed between both sides of the hilt. With that, he got an idea. Unlocking his padlock, he placed it on the crevice on the blade and closed the latch.

" _ **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100, 1000!"**_

Gaim realised, as the blade kept counting, that it was charging up for a powerful attack. To further prove this, both of the blades starting gathering energy; orange for the DaiDaiMaru, yellow for the Musou Sabre. With this, Gaim pulled on the trigger residing on the hilt of the Musou Sabre and prepared for the final attack.

" _ **ORANGE CHARGE!"**_

He swung his double edged weapon in an "X" pattern, catching two of the Inves in the wave of energy. With that, they were suddenly caught in an astral projection of a giant orange. After seeing them trapped, Gaim ran forward with a battle cry and swung the orange side of the blade through the Inves, causing them to fall in half and spontaneously combust. When the explosion passed, Gaim took the Lock of the blade, split it back in half and placed the Lock back on the belt. He turned to his left and saw Baron easily dealing with the Inves he faced with a simple _**"BANANA AU LAIT!"**_

After the Hunchbacks were beaten, the Riders joined back up to face against the Minotaur Inves, who was for the most part unharmed. As they teamed up on him, he brought out a Halberd from seemingly nowhere and fought back against them; with a small margin of success. He was able to block some of their attacks and even landed a few hits on his enemies. However, the sheer number of them was overwhelming him and he was taking more damage than he would want to allow. His was soon blinded by anger and just swung randomly at the Riders. This did result in more damage being dealt; however, it was the Riders doing more damage to him as they were able to dodge his attacks and land some effective strikes, primarily to his limbs and on his back.

After being shot back repeatedly by Ryugen and briefly rolling on the floor in pain, the Minotaur Inves stood up and faced his enemies, anger burning in his eyes.

" _You dare strike me?! ME?! You're physical superior?! Know this, Kamen Riders; even if you destroy me, more will follow! They'll simply keep coming and coming until you can no longer stand against us! One day, Riders, you will fall AND THIS WORLD WILL FALL WITH YOU!"_

But Gaim wasn't exactly threatened.

"So far, the only thing that's falling is you."

With that, the Riders brought down the knives on their belts.

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA/COME ON/HAI! ORANGE/BANANA/BUDOU/DONGURI/MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!"**_

With their powers now combined, they launched their final attack at the Minotaur Inves, watching him writhe in pain as the energy surged through him, before he exploded with one last cry.

" _DAMN YOU, KAMEN RIDERS!"_

As the explosion ended and the smoke faded away, the Titans closed up their Locks before pulling the switch and pulling off the Locks, returning to their normal attire. Before they turned to leave however, Beast Boy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He noticed one of the vines from yesterday and saw the purple fruit that littered it. The others noticed him run towards the vine and decided to check it out with him. What they did NOT expect was that, when Beast Boy picked the fruit, it briefly glowed before revealing… a new Lockseed.

Specifically, this Lockseed was unlike any other that the others have seen. This one resembled a durian (A.N: *wink* *wink*), meaning that it was green and had a lot of spikes adorning it, along with "LS-12" written in the centre of the design. After seeing this, Robin and Cyborg took up the incentive and grabbed their own fruits as well. After the brief glow, they looked at their new Locks. Robin's new Lock was clearly just a pineapple with "LS-05" written in the centre, whereas Cyborg's was meant to look like a mango, having the top half coloured red and fading into yellow on the bottom half, along with "LS-11" written on it.

Obviously, this baffled the Titans.

"Uh, dudes, how did we do that?"

"I don't know, green bean, but however we did it, it could be useful."

"Cyborg's right. We should take these back with us to see if their safe."

After piling back into the car, or getting on the bike in Robin's case, the Titans headed back home, not just with new Locks, but with a new discovery.

The Inves were sentient.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Return of An Old Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been hit with a case of writer's block, so I was kind of short on ideas.

If anyone would like to leave some reviews, be free to do so. I will also accept criticism so long as it is constructive. Also, yes, the Minotaur Inves from last time was inspired by the Minotaur Phantom from Kamen Rider Wizard, which I also don't own.

With that said, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Upon returning to the tower, Beast Boy decided that he wanted to talk about something that has been on his mind ever since they got their belts; the extra Drivers. More specifically, one person who was supposedly going to join the team.

"Hey guys, I was thinking. Y'know, about the other Drivers. I think I might have an idea of who one of 'em is gonna be. Can you guess?"

That left the Titans wondering for several seconds. Who could Beast Boy possibly be thinking of? Who could take on the role of a new Rider? After a minute or two of silent thinking, Starfire asked the million dollar question.

"Who could you be referring to, friend Beast Boy?"

"Terra."

This statement is what shocked the Titans more than anything, as they stared at Beast Boy in confusion. Terra? As in, the same girl who was carbonated in stone for the last, what, 7 months or so? The same girl who could manipulate the very ground she walked on? The same girl who sold out her friends to their most dangerous opponent only to sacrifice herself in the end? The same girl who proved herself worthy of being called not just a friend, but a Titan as well? The same girl who Beast Boy fell in LOVE with?

Robin was the one to break the silence.

"Beast Boy, how's that even possible? Terra's been petrified, remember? I don't think she'll be re-joining the team again any time soon."

Angrily, the green changeling responded "So?! Doesn't mean we can't bring her back, right?"

"Well… I dunno. Raven, Cyborg, any progress on that?"

The respective Titans looked at each other, almost as if they were debating something through their minds (which, given Raven's abilities, seemed entirely possible). They did this for the next 5 seconds, before Cyborg nodded at Raven and she, in turn, sighed before speaking.

"Well, I think that I've come across something that could very well work."

Beast Boy looked at her, wide eyed, and urged her to go on.

"It's a spell that has been rumoured to revert the stone back to living tissue. For it to work, two things are required. First, someone with immense power to cast the spell. Second, someone with an emotional connection to the person that they wish to save. The emotional connection is to help soothe the soul of the victim and to slowly coerce them out."

As she was speaking, a large smile was starting to form on Beast Boy's face. Finally, he had the very opportunity to bring back the person that he cared for more than tofu, video games and pizza combined. And that's saying something!

"Suh-weet! So all we have to do is go to Terra, cast a bit of Hocus Pocus and BOOM, we got Terra back, right?"

But, of course, Raven had to unintentionally rain on Beast Boy's parade.

"Beast Boy, I said that the spell was RUMOURED to do what it's supposed to do. It was very rarely used and even when it was, there was little to no record of its success. The caster and the emotional bonder have to focus all their attention on the victim without any exception. If our focus is in any way deterred for too long, there's a chance that the spell won't work, or worse, it could end up destroying her!"

The fear in Raven's voice was barely noticeable, but the absolute terror on Beast Boy's face was blatantly obvious. DESTROY her?! Destroy the person that he was closest with?! Not only that, but possibly also be partially responsible for destroying her?! These thoughts alone could drive Beast Boy to insanity! But, after slowly catching his breath and pushing away those dark thoughts, Beast Boy spoke once more and with more determination in his voice.

"If it's to save her life, then I'll take that chance. I don't care if I have to give my life to bring her back; so long as she's alive. That's all that matters to me."

Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised. She never doubted that Beast Boy was determined to save lives no matter the cost, but to hear him say that he would honestly and willingly sacrifice his life force to save the person he loved; that was new for her. With that, she drew in some air, exhaled and motioned towards to the lift that takes them out of the tower.

"Then let's go bring back a Titan."

The team could almost see the small smirk growing on her face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took about 10 minutes for them team to reach the volcano, where Terra was currently residing. Once they arrived, they had a small moment of silence to reflect on the good memories that they had with her. Starfire overjoyed that someone could eat and love her meals (A.N: Sushi and Ice Cream, anyone? *nudge* *nudge*). Cyborg impressed that someone could beat him at Mega Monkeys 4. 10 times. In a row. Robin glad that he had someone new to train with him in sparing. Raven at least satisfied that someone else could quietly meditate with her. But out of them all, Beast Boy had the fondest memories of the blonde Geomancer. The way the two got in trouble with their pranks, laughing at each other's jokes, watching horror movies together when everyone else went to bed. Needless to say, he was the most excited to finally get the chance to reunite with the girl of his dreams.

With the moment of silence over, Raven announced it was time to begin. She told Beast Boy to stand at the pedestal (after moving the plaque and roses out of the way, of course) and simply hold on to her and focus on her. Thankfully, Beast Boy was already an expert on the subject matter (A.N: Not in THAT way, you perverted trolls!). She proceeded to sit in front of the changeling and the statue of her friend, cross-legged. From there, she levitated a few inches off of the ground and her eyes started glowing white, signalling that she was ready. And thus, her chanting began.

" _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Arachnei Valadoru Arshvaan Troxnea, Kaizanaf Xorrenda, Jiifsaraxen!"_

She started repeating the words over and over and, sure enough, a small breeze was picking up. Mystic runes started to appear on her arms, but then started to peel off and flow towards the two on the pedestal, forming circles of different sizes around the both of them. At first, Beast Boy did appear to be concerned, but pushed that concern out of his mind and continued to focus solely on the petrified girl in front of him. His hopes started to raise when he saw the skin on her face start to regain its natural peach hue. He called out to Raven, barely containing his excitement.

"RAVEN! IT'S WORKING! IT'S ACTUALLY WORKING! HOW MUCH LONGER 'TIL SHE'S FREE?!"

The aforementioned empath paused in her chanting to respond, her voice now having immense power behind it despite the monotone.

"If I'm right, she should be free in just a minute or so. But don't lose focus, Beast Boy! Focus completely on Terra!"

Beast Boy was already doing so before Raven finished her sentence, noticing that now her hair has turned naturally blonde once more and that her face, minus her eyes, was back to normal. Even the rest of her body was returning to normal, as the stone texture slowly disappeared and was replaced with organic limbs and that _accursed_ armour that Slade had made her wear whilst she was his apprentice. At this point, Beast Boy didn't care that she was wearing the armour at the time; Terra was coming back and nothing was stopping it now!

"Beast Boy, get down from there and move out of the way, NOW!"

The changeling was surprised to hear the empath yell, given that the small breeze by now has become a bit of a gale. However, he wasn't going to argue and so, he stepped down and turned around to see Raven still hovering, with a small ball of energy in her hands and cloak bellowing in the wind. With that, she chanted once more after Beast Boy was out of the way.

" _By the power of Azarath, I command that this lost soul be returned to her mortal form so that she may be reunited with those who love her, as friend and as family! Azarath METRION_ _ **ZINTHOS!**_ _"_

She fired the energy ball at the mostly revitalised Terra and, as it impacted her, the rest of her returned to normal in a bright flash of yellow-white light. This light blinded the Titans, so they had to look away or cover their eyes. After 15 seconds of silence, the light finally dimmed. The Titans uncovered their eyes and saw that, instead of a statue, there she was. Perfectly intact, blonde hair, perfect complexion, metal suit and blue eyes; Terra was back.

And before she fainted and fell into Raven's arms, she caught eye contact with a certain someone and uttered their name.

"… Beast… Boy…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whew, that was so satisfying to write! Not just because I FINALLY finished the chapter, but also because I was able to bring back my favourite character from the show. She also happens to be one half of my favourite pairing in the series. Can you guess which one?

Anyway, please leave a review and favourite it if you like my story. Media Man, OUT!


	8. The Speculation

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N: Is it weird that I can't write much for my next chapter during the day, but I can practically finish it during the night? Is it just me? Might be my night owl nature.

Also, _Italics_ means thoughts. Just saying.

And, in response to a guest reviewer who said there are enough Teen Titans/Kamen Rider stories as there is and there is no reason for my story to exist… First off, no there aren't. 20 stories barely make up a whole page on the website and most of them were written by **Kamen Rider Chrome** (who is really talented, by the way). Second, I'm writing this story for fun. That, I believe, is the whole point of writing FanFiction; to have fun while writing something and seeing if you're good at it, especially sense this is my first time writing something for the website (Seriously man, you try writing something). Besides, if you don't like my story, go read something else. Not that hard, dude.

For those who are still reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With Terra in his arms, Beast Boy sat on the left-hand seat of the T-car as they were driving back to the tower. He was looking at her face, still in shock that his penultimate dream has come true; she was back. Not only that, but she also remembered him and uttered his name first instead of everyone else. He couldn't have been more joyful, even if he suddenly started beating Cyborg at Mega Monkeys 4 and everyone started eating tofu in his honour. And yet, he has not spoken since her revival, which was only 5 minutes ago, if that. But just as he was feeling joyous that he love was back, he started to feel uncertain, asking himself questions in his mind concerning the blonde earthbender (A.N: Extra points for those who get that reference).

 _What if… What if she doesn't want to stay? How will she feel knowing that she was brought back to life? Does she even want to be alive right now? She did work for Slade, maybe she will have a guilty conscious. But still, I want her to know how I really feel… Even if she doesn't feel the same way._

In the end, the part that concerned him the most was Terra's health; in particular, her mental health. He knew that her actions in the past will have an impact on her, especially the actions that made her look like a villain in the eyes of the city's citizens. Granted, the Mayor pardoned Terra of her crimes per Robin's request, but that still wouldn't lessen the pressure that Terra might feel knowing that she of all people has been given a second chance. Not to mention, it didn't change how most people would feel knowing that she was back.

His thoughts were interrupted as the T-car arrived at the tower. He opened the door and carried his returned friend to the medical room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Terra was placed on a medical bed, Cyborg asked Robin, Beast Boy and Raven to wait in the main room and for Starfire to go to Terra's room and pick up some pajamas for her. After a few protests from the green changeling and the Tamaranian did as asked, Cyborg started to work on the battle armour currently attached to the Geomancer's skin.

Surprisingly, however, the metal plates (A.N: For a lack of a better term) peeled off like a banana peel, leaving her in the fabric wrappings that were left under her armour. Now, this was all theory, but Cyborg deduced that due to the fact that Slade biologically attached the suit to Terra's skin and full control of it was given to him, when Terra killed the one-eyed psychopath, the controls must have malfunctioned, thus disabling the mechanisms that kept the suit attached and allowing it to peel off with ease. Subsequently, this also must have disabled the nodes on her head, as they also came off with ease.

Whilst he was scanning her vitals to see if she was A-Okay, Cyborg heard the door open and in came the red-haired alien princess with her friend's nightwear on her left forearm. Without saying anything, Cyborg left Starfire to change Terra into decent clothing and headed to the main room. Upon arrival, he could easily feel the tension in the air.

The first thing he saw was Beast Boy pacing back and forth with his right hand cupping his left elbow and his left hand tucked under his right arm. His gaze was focused on the floor, so he hadn't noticed the hybrid enter the room. As for Robin, he was standing with his arms by his side and staring at the city out of the window. He briefly gazed over his right shoulder, indicating he acknowledged Cyborg's presence. Raven was sitting on the sofa, but instead of having her back straight and her hood up while reading a gothic book, she was sitting with her hood down and her elbows resting on her thighs while her fingers interlaced, complimented by the rare look of worry on her face. Cyborg had to hide his surprise at the rare sight of the empath being physically emotional as he came into view of all of them.

This resulted in Beast Boy stopping in his tracks and looking up, eyes slightly red from silent sobbing. With a crack in his voice, he asked the main question that was on his mind ever since they returned to the tower:

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Well… physically, yes. Her vitals and everything are perfectly fine. Just needs a bit of rest and a few sandwiches in her, that's all. But I don't know if she'll be fine, y'know, in the head."

Raven chose this moment to respond.

"Given what she's gone through, that's kind of to be expected. It's not every day that you're suddenly brought back from the dead after sacrificing yourself to stop an egotistical psychopath who controlled you to nearly kill your friends, now is it?"

"I just hope that she'll stay with us this time."

Beast Boy couldn't have said this any clearer if he had a megaphone surgically attached to everyone's ear and was screaming this for 6 hours a day into each megaphone. This, of course, had to be when Robin stepped in on the conversation.

"I think that should be up to her now, Beast Boy. I know that you want what's best for her, but sometimes people have to make their own decisions."

He saw tears started to build up in Beast Boy's eyes. He felt guilty saying this, but he still stood by it. Robin thought that, for once in her life, Terra should be free to make her own decisions without anyone having to dictate every movement she does. But on the other hand, he still would like to have Terra back on the team again. For what it's worth, she was a valuable asset and a very good friend, even after her betrayal. That, and giving Terra her own Driver and Lock, would be of great help to the time.

Before anyone else could speak up, they saw Starfire enter the room.

"My friends, I would like to inform you that our dear friend is awakening if you would like to see her."

Without words or hesitation, they followed the red-haired alien princess to the medical room where Terra was resting. And there she was, sitting up and fully awake, looking up to see the team enter the room. Much like Beast Boy, her eyes were reddened, although that could be attributed to general exhaustion. She looked at the team as they stood there. But as soon as she locked eyes with the green changeling, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started welling as her shoulders racked with silent sobs, but she still had a smile on her face.

With tears in his eyes, and no hesitation in mind, Beast Boy ran towards Terra and embraced in a heartfelt embrace, not wanting to let go. After the initial confusion, she hugged him back just as tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks and sobs escaping through her lips. Despite the noise, she truly couldn't be happier knowing that she was back with the one person that she would always consider her best friend, no matter what the circumstances.

But of course, the question remains; what about the rest of the team?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Boy, this was a hard one to write. For some reason, I really couldn't get my groove on with writing this. Then again, college is on the horizon, so maybe that's just draining my energy thinking about my last year at college.

Still, hope you liked it, it's like 3:40 in the morning!

Leave a review if you want, just **PLEASE** be constructive.


	9. Update: PLEASE READ!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey guys, just want to give a quick update for you guys.

As of September 3rd, I have entered my third and final year for NewVIc College. As such, I will be a lot busier with my College then I was before, with a piece of homework being given at the end of each session and to be finished same time next week.

Because of this, I won't be able to update my story as much as I would want to. For now, I will be taking a temporary hiatus from writing this story and only adding more each upcoming chapter when I have no homework to finish or update. My apologies to those expecting a new chapter each and every day as I have been doing when I first started, but that won't be the case for a while because I will be busy.

For now, Sayonara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	10. A Warrior's Prelude

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Titans stood by as the changeling and the geomancer hugged and let their tears flow from their eyes. They thought that at the very least, Beast Boy and Terra deserved this moment; this moment where they can just sit there and let it all out, especially after all that Terra has gone through..

That said, it wasn't too long before Robin decided to take priority of the situation.

"Terra, we need to talk."

She looked up on this, recognising the stoic look on his face and the calm, albeit serious, tone in his voice. She gazed at Beast Boy once more, nodding her head which silently told him to back off for a second. He responded, although he was worried about what his leader was going to say.

"Firstly Terra, I think that I speak for all of us here when I say, we missed you".

Terra's eyes widened at this; she wasn't expecting a Teen Titan, let alone the Dark Knight's protégé, to say this to her. Of course, he wasn't finished.

"Secondly, we have been talking about this and, well, we thought that we'd ask you to re-join the team".

Now THIS is what really surprised Terra; not only was she brought back to life, not only is she being forgiven by the people she betrayed, but she is instantly being offered a chance to re-join those very people. After taking this in, she finally decided to speak for the first time since her revival.

"… Why?"

Robin wasn't shocked by her response, but answered nonetheless.

"Because, in spite of everything that you've done, you have proven that you are more than worthy of being not just a Teen Titan, but also a friend; maybe even family".

Terra failed to hide her shock as she saw a small smirk on Robin's face. On that bombshell, more tears started to flood her vision as he held out a Titan Communicator. With a small smile on her face and tears strolling down her cheeks, she took the small device into her hands. Another thing she didn't expect? A hand on her shoulder and a smile… from Raven.

"Welcome home, Terra."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once Cyborg gave the A-Okay on Terra's health, and proving that she still had her powers, it didn't take long for her to settle back in to the familiar surroundings of the tower. First, she happily scoffed down all of Starfire's Glorg as if it was the last food on the planet; then she beat Cyborg on Guitar Hero 19 (A.N: Just go with it), fourteens times; THEN she had a long meaningful talk with both Raven, who has accepted her back without any hesitation; THEN she nearly died of laughter upon hearing almost every joke that Beast Boy had in his book; and finally, she was brought up to speed about what was happening lately by Robin.

When she heard about the Inves and the new gear that the Titans got, she didn't know how to react to the whole thing. All she could recognise was this; the Inves were not something to be made fun of. But what Robin said next was what baffled her.

"Terra, part of the reason why we brought you back is because we think that you could really be helpful in the fight. As such, we've decide to give you this".

He handed over the BRAVO briefcase to her along with the durian Lockseed that Beast Boy picked up earlier that day. Initially, she was confused about the briefcase and the produce themed padlock, but Robin quickly explained.

"The lock combination links with the name on the case".

With this in kind, Terra matched up the numbers on the lock with the letters on the case. In the end, she got the sequence of: 2, 18, 1, 22 and 15. Afterwards, her case opened, revealing a Sengoku Driver.

"This is the thing that helps us face the Inves and Beast Boy thought that it would be best if you had one. So, what do you say?"

"… What makes you think that I deserve this?"

Ultimately, Robin was expecting this answer from Terra, but he didn't think that she would be as blunt. After about 10 seconds, he spoke.

"I'm not saying whether or not you deserve it. For once, it's time for you to make your own decision. You can leave that Driver here and run away from this city, or you can stay and prove to this city, and to us, that you deserve to defend the people who inhabit it".

All the geomancer could do was sit in silence and look at the floor. All things said and done, she DID want to prove to the team that she wants to make up for her mistakes, however she didn't think that she would have to go THIS far to do so.

Robin saw that she was starting to get uncomfortable, so he just decided to let her be and make her decision in her own time. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on where you're sitting, the alarm went off, signifying Inves attack.

"We'll be back soon; we got work to do".

He run out and met with the rest of the team before they all started running toward the streets of the city, where the attack was commencing. Terra decided to take this opportunity and watch what was happening on the main screen in the main room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Upon arrival, and after transforming, the Titans noticed that there were only three Inves. However, the damage they were causing was no less chaotic. Robin didn't hesitate to grab their attention.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on something your own size?!"

With that, the monsters turn around and faced him. Now getting a better look, the Titans recognised the monsters with looking like a blue turtle wielding a polearm, a gold bear wielding an axe and a purple dragon wielding a gun. As the monsters saw the Titans in Rider form, they roared and charged towards them. Beast Boy had only one thing to say.

"Just had to say it, didn't you?!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the tower, Terra was watching the fight unfurl between the Titans and the monsters. Her amazement at the sight of the Titans with their new powers was quickly dwindled by seeing the monsters gain the upper hand on the fight, despite being outnumbered by two. The Titans were able to get a few hits on the Inves, but they barely left a scratch.

As soon as she saw two of the Inves gang-up on Ryugen, that's where she drew the line. She simply wouldn't stand by and watch her friends, nay her BEST friend, be beaten by a bunch of Pokémon rejects! She turned off the screen and started to run towards the door, but stopped and turned back to the couch, wherein her Sengoku Driver and durian Lockseed was resting. Clenching her fist, she picked up her Driver and padlock and ran to the rooftop before hopping onto a boulder and heading towards the city.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaim was the only one still standing against the Inves, the others being defeated and losing their forms. However, Gaim was barely able to stand up anymore and the Turtle Inves knocked him away, disabling his transformation. Looking around him, he saw that the other Titans had a few bruises and a few cuts, showing their battle damage. However, he also noticed something yellow heading towards them. A small smirk adorned his face.

It seemed that the Inves noticed it too, because they looked up and saw the yellow object coming. When it arrived, it was revealed to be a blonde girl standing atop a boulder with a Sengoku Diver on her waist and an amber glow surrounding her hands and the boulder. From here, she jumped off of the boulder and started walking towards the monsters, Lockseed in hand.

"Hey, assholes! No-one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

She raised the Lockseed and pressed the button, calling out a transformation phrase.

"Henshin!"

" _ **DURIAN!"**_

The portal "unzipped" above her head, the armour slowly descending, and she placed the padlock on the belt, closing the latch.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

Seemingly from nowhere, a high pitched guitar riff starting play, before becoming a full on guitar solo. Terra stared down her opponents before smirking and bringing down the knife.

 _ ***slice* *guitar riff***_

The armour dropped on her shoulder and the latex suit energised around her. It was the same base armour as Baron and Gridon, but the ultimate difference was the colour and aesthetic. A majority of the latex suit, bar the torso chainmail, was coloured a very light green whereas the armour portions on her hips, shins and forearms were not just fuchsia in colour, but also covered in spikes, making a generally fierce design aesthetic.

From there the forest green and silver armour unfolded around her upper torso where her design truly went insane! Her shoulder pads covered her entire shoulders and were completely covered in spikes, each one having one massive spike jut out at an angle. Not just that, but her torso armour was also covered in spikes and was forest green, sliver and even GOLD in colour! To top it all off, her head was designed to resemble that of a Roman Gladiator from the arenas, only covered in spikes with a red Mohawk and two giant spikes pointing out the sides of her head where her ears would be! Completing the look of the design was the yellow eye pieces and a scar across the left eye piece.

The resulting phrase summed up the design in a nutshell.

" _ **DURIAN ARMS! MADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM DANGEROOOOOOUUUUUUUS!"**_

In her hands, she held two serrated blades, fully completing the look of a Roman Gladiator.

"Alright you punks; who's first?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while! I was just so busy with college, homework and soon I've gotta make my own website as part of an assignment that has to be due in by December 18th! I'm lucky that I'm on half-term break right now! Not to mention, I'm gonna get Halo 5 (or already have it) so that'll take up even more of my time, then there'll be even more college work, especially since me and my class are building a workshop to take to other schools, then we'll be performing a devising piece at the Donmar Theatre… I'm not going to be idle with college this year. THIS year, I have to really boil down and get to work (not to mention, get a job by the time I'm done with college).

So again, sorry that it took so long and if this chapter is too short, but at least I have my reasons.

ALSO, I wanna go to MCM London next year.

That said, **PLEASE** review this if you want to and let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Just be constructive.

By the way, do the Inves in this chapter sound particularly familiar to anyone? Just call it a hunch.

Later Tater!


	11. A Simple Victory

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not won Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N: Congrats to **Omarnosian10** for correctly guessing the reference to Den-O from the last chapter. It's clear that you know your Rider references.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Terra stood before the monsters who hurt her friends, weapons in hand and stance strong. She stared them down, waiting for them to charge at her like they did to her friends. And yet, they just stood there and stared her back, almost anticipating for her to make a move. Of course, she didn't need to. All she said was thus:

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

With that, the Turtle Inves charged towards her, ready to strike her with its polearm. What it didn't expect was Terra to just slide to left to dodge, then to slice her right hand blade across its back, creating sparks and leaving a scratch, resulting in them crying in pain. It turned around and tried striking at her again, but Terra used both of her blades to parry it and swipe across the Inves' stomach, leaving a pair of scratches and another cry of pain.

This invoked the Bear Inves into attacking her, roaring in rage. However, she saw this coming and dodged the monsters axe swings, occasionally landing a kick to the stomach. Through this, Terra quickly come to the conclusion that the Bear was the strongest of the three, despite having not faced the Dragon yet.

Speaking of, the Inves was trying to get a good shot at the green Rider; key word being "trying". Because of the other two, they were constantly getting in the way and throwing off its aim. It decided to take a chance and shoot anyway, but only resulting in hitting the other two. Whilst fighting them, Terra decided to even the odds a bit, pushing the Inves away and bringing the knife down on her belt.

 _ ***slice* *guitar riff* "DURIAN SQUASH!"**_

The Mohawk on her helmet started to glow yellow and surge with energy and this gave her an idea; moving into a lunge, she rocked her head and upper torso forward, launching the built up energy towards the Inves, hitting the Bear Inves. This resulted in the axe wielder falling back and exploding, knocking the Turtle Inves away. From its position, the Dragon Inves stood in shock at the sight of the strongest of the three being destroyed because of a mere human, one that had only just fighting. It had no time to react however as the aforementioned human charged toward it.

Before the gun wielder could counterattack, Terra swung her left hand blade, knocking the gun out of the Inves' hand and swung her right hand blade across its chest, knocking it back. While the monster was dazed, Terra brought down the knife twice more, resulting in another powerful attack:

 _ ***slice* *slice* *guitar riff* "DURIAN AU LAIT!"**_

This time, both blades started radiating with energy, green in colour, and the armoured geomancer took the opportunity to swing the blades against the Dragon Inves, knocking it several feet away and causing it to explode due to the exposure to the energy. All that was left was the Turtle Inves, who was getting up and recovering from the destruction of the Bear Inves, finding Terra instead. Upon seeing the remains of its comrades, the blue monster dropped its polearm and made a run for it. However, Terra wasn't feeling merciful today.

"Oh, no you don't! You won't get away for hurting my friends!"

 _ ***slice* *slice* *slice* *guitar riff* "DURIAN SPARKING!"**_

From here, energy chains started to unravel from the hilts of her blades and Terra throws the chains to the retreating monster, each chain wrapping around the things wrists. Using her natural strength, Terra fiercely pulled on the chains and this in turn pulled the Inves to her. Energy was building in Terra's right foot and as the creature was flown towards her, she swung a roundhouse kick to its face, flinging the shelled beast into a building and causing it to explode.

Upon the creature's demise, Terra started to exhale, her exhaustion from battle apparent. She closed up the Lock and pressed the switch on the side of it.

" _ **Lock off."**_

She pulled off the Lockseed and closed it once more, resulting in the armour fading away and her returning to normal. She was still panting and she was also pouring with sweat, but that didn't stop the small satisfied smirk on her face from appearing.

She did it. She had won.

She turned and saw her friends getting up from the ground, where they had just witnessed the entire fiasco between her and the Inves. And of course, Beast Boy was the first to run to and embrace her. No surprise.

What did surprise Terra was that after their initial hug, Beast Boy drew back, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

Everyone, bar Beast Boy who had his eyes shut, stared at the two of them in shock. Sure, it was obvious to everyone that the changeling loved Terra, but they didn't expect him to act on his emotions so quickly and not too long after she was brought back to live.

Nonetheless, Terra eventually closed her eyes and kissed the prankster back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Eh, it was inevitable, why deny it any longer?

After about 30 seconds, the pair broke away, needing to regain some much needed oxygen. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled, not breaking away until Robin cleared his throat. They realised they way they were and blushed, breaking away and facing away from each other to face the others.

However, the others were smiling, clearly showing their acceptance of the relationship. But it wasn't the only reason that they smiled. One by one, they all moved in to the pair and brought them into a group hug. At that moment, Terra couldn't be any more proud of herself and she has accomplished in the last few hours. More so than her time with Slade at least.

After releasing her from the hug, Terra started hearing people from around the area come out and started clapping for her victory, before it became a full on applause and cheering. The geomancer's smile was complimented by the tears in her eyes at the realization of the situation. The city was applauding her and welcoming her back into their community. They have forgiven her. They have accepted her.

Beast Boy moved to grab her hand, interlacing their fingers, and spoke in to her ear:

"Told you that you were missed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, there we go, I finally finished another chapter. Sorry if it was short, I've been spending my Christmas with my family now that my older brother has come to stay for the holiday until after New Year's Day.

I'm really proud of myself for this chapter, not only did I get to show off how badass of a character Terra is, but I also got her and Beast Boy together. It's a win-win!

That said, I hope that everyone this year has a wonderful holiday and a happy New Year. Beers on me, everyone!


	12. A Personal Strike

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

 **A.N.:** Sorry that it's been a while, I've just been procrastinating over the last month or so, despite the fact that I have nowhere near as much homework as last term nor do I need to edit a website. The only thing I need to focus on at college is a play that we are doing. But you're not here to read about that, do you? No, you're here to read a story about a bunch of teenagers fighting monsters with fruit padlocks.

So, in response to Omarnosian10 (again), thank you for reviewing the chapter and I will consider your suggestions for Rider Lockseeds, just need to figure out how to get them canon to the story.

Also, _Italics_ means that the characters are speaking in Japanese.

With all that said, enjoy the chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two days have passed since Terra's return and reinstatement as a Titan. But that's not the focus of today's story. Instead, the focus is on the central building of Smart Brain in Japan at night, the company responsible for the creation of the Inves Game and the Lockseeds. Takatora Kureshima was researching the latest progress from the Titans and their newest teammate. However, his main focus was on an unseen development; Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy picking the purple fruit and them transmogrifying into Lockseeds.

Takatora was surprised at this development, as the research that Smart Brain had made on the fruit and the Inves showed that they shouldn't work that way. In fact, research just showed that Inves evolve from the simple hunchbacks in to the more defined Inves through consuming the fruit. He told his head scientist, Ryoma Sengoku, that more research should be done on the fruits.

He was walking through a hallway and going over his notes on the Titan's progress, but something else caught his attention; an explosion. Looking to his left outside the window, he saw that the ball of flames was detonated over at the science division, possibly killing the majority of the scientists who were there. Seeing this, he ran over there as fast as he could, dropping his notes.

Upon arrival, he saw that the whole lab was on fire, several corpses littering the floor. Fortunately, Ryoma was not one of them; however, he was unconscious with his head on the desk. Taking incentive, Takatora ran in and started to pull Ryoma out as quickly as possible, narrowly avoiding the flames and debris. As he got out of the lab, Takatora carried Ryoma away from the inferno, not getting 10 steps before the area erupted in to a ball of flames. The resulting explosion knocked them both to the ground.

As Takatora's face hit the floor, he noticed a pair of armoured feet heading towards the pair. He looked up and got a better look at the approaching figure. The main defining feature of the figure was a mask that was solid black on the right side and a dark shade of orange on the left, a single eye standing out of the orange side. Takatora recognised the perpetrator as Slade, the Teen Titans most notorious enemy. Knowing this, Takatora showed no fear, even when the one-eyed maniac started to speak:

" _Good Evening, Kureshima-sama. I assume that you know who I am"._

Slowly standing up, Takatora answered:

" _Yes. Slade. You are the monster responsible for so many people suffering"._

" _Indeed. However, I'm not here to discuss my infamy. I know that you are supplying the Titans with their new gear"._

" _So why are you attacking my company and my staff?"_

" _Because you have what I need to finally defeat the Titans. Now, Kureshima-sama, where do you keep the last belt?"_

In spite of the lack of change in his facial expression, Takatora was fuming inside. The fact that a notorious super-criminal like Slade was able to discover that Smart Brain was giving the Titans what they need to combat the monsters was a terrifying thought. With this in mind, Takatora reached behind his waist with his left hand, revealing another Sengoku Driver. Without hesitation, he slapped the buckle on his waist, the yellow belt wrapping around him. The left hand side of the buckle showed the side of a samurai helmet similar to Gaim, only painted white and with a golden U-shaped crest on the forehead as opposed to a katana. He then pulled out a Melon Lockseed, painted green with LS-04 on the front. Slade took this opportunity to through a smoke grenade on the floor, obscuring Takatora's vision. This didn't faze him, however, as he opened the Lock.

" _Henshin!"_

" _ **MELON!"**_

He threw the padlock in the air before catching it again, plugging it in and closing the latch. From here, the standby music from Gaim and Kurokage's started to play.

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA!" "MELON ARMS! AUTHORISED BY THE HEAVENS!"**_

The green armour slammed down onto his shoulders, forming a white latex suit over him with gold highlights on the forearm and shin guards. The lime green armour formed around his upper torso similar to Gaim's, only the shoulder pads only folded to a V shape instead of folding all the way. The helmet resembled a samurai, with a golden visor, silver mouth plate and a U-shaped golden crest adorning his forehead. For his weapons, he had a Musou Sabre resting on his left hip and shield on his left forearm, coloured in green, gold and black.

Wielding the Musou Sabre in his right hand, he waited until the smoke cleared. When it did, he noticed that Slade had disappeared. However, he knew of Slade's tenacity and remembered that the maniac wouldn't retreat that easily. After ensuring that Ryoma's wounds weren't fatal, he began to search around the area for the evil that lurks in the dark.

" _You can't hide forever, Slade. I will find you and make you pay for what you've done"._

" _We'll see, but first you have to find me, don't you?"_

Years of combat training had heightened the man's senses, so when he heard the maniac, he turned to the left down another hallway. When he did, he saw a seven bodies littering the floor. He recognised them as the guards, all with a bullet hole in their heads, blood running down their cold, expressionless faces. Takatora's anger boiled, knowing that these men and women had families who would never see them again.

" _Know this, you bastard. When I find you, and I will, I'll ensure that your end will be long and tortuous. I am Kamen Rider Zangetsu, and I'll never let monsters like you cause havoc amongst the innocent!"_

He heard a chuckle, only it was coming from the intercom, indicating that Slade had made to the CEO's office.

" _Well, Zangetsu, I hope that you ensured that your safe is enforced with Steel."_

Under the helmet, the man's eye widen, as he realised that Slade has found the location of the belt he was referring to. Running as fast as he could, Takatora reached his office just as soon as Slade started walking out. He froze when he saw the final Sengoku Driver in his hand. He also saw that Slade had found a special type of Lockseed, one that resembled a silver ribcage. Slade had an aura confidence around him as he spoke.

" _Too late, Kureshima-sama!"_

He slapped the belt on his waist, resulting in an electric guitar riff similar to that of Bravo's belt. Holding the Lock across his chest, he uttered one final word.

" _Henshin."_

" _ **FIFTEEN!"**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aaaaaaaaaaand stop! Sorry folks, couldn't think of much for this chapter, but at least we finally got to see Takatora as Zangetsu and a preview of what's to come for Slade as a Rider.

Please like and review! Sayonara!


	13. It's Showtime

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N.: I'm kind of jumping the gun here, as I'm bringing in an aspect that shouldn't be around for a few more chapters (Hell, I only just introduced Bravo and Zangetsu while teasing the arrival of Fifteen). But with the new Ichigou movie in replacement of a Taisen film coming out this year, I figured, why not? (I hope that it's better than any Shouji Yonemura movie, in spite of the silly redesign)

Keep in mind that this is more of a one off thing, although it will most likely take up several chapters for the story. So, this will not be my best work yet (Heck, you'll probably hate it).

With that said, please read on.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The T-shaped tower stood proudly in the afternoon Sun, a loud city in the background and the heroes of said city enjoying their day off.

And by that I mean that Robin was outside with the other Titans testing out their new Lockseeds (Like you do).

Robin wanted to see if Terra was just as good as she was when they last fought each other. Despite their opinions on the man, Slade did teach Terra very well in terms of martial arts, as demonstrated when the geomancer was still under the madman's control and facing off against the Boy Wonder after taking out all of her friends.

So there they were, standing opposite each other, belts on their waists and Locks in hand. The other Titans were off to the side, watching in anticipation as the fighters rose up their respective Lockseeds and opened them.

"Henshin!"

" _ **ORANGE/DURIAN!"**_

" _ **LOCK ON!"**_

With their Lockseeds in place, armour descending from the portals, their respective music pieces started playing as the grabbed their knives and brought them down, completing their transformations.

 _ ***SLICE* "SOIYA!" *GUITAR RIFF***_

" _ **ORANGE ARMS! PATH OF BLOSSOMS, ON STAGE!"**_

" _ **DURIAN ARMS! MADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM DANGEROOOOOOUUUUUUUS!" *DING-DING-DING-DING-DING***_

The samurai and the gladiator stood before each other, weapons in hand as they charged forward, ready to fight. Their blades meet in a clash, Terra having an advantage as she had two blades as opposed to one. At least, until Robin used one of his hands to draw the Musou Sabre and swipe at her, the green warrior jumping far back and narrowly avoiding the strike. Robin used this advantage to place the handles of his swords together, forming the Naginata mode and giving him a more ranged weapon.

As Terra could not do the same, she waited for the Boy Wonder to charge at her with his double-edged blade. He didn't. Instead, he pulled off the Orange and placed on the Musou Sabre portion, closing the Lock.

" _ **LOCK ON! 1! 10! 100! 1000! 10000!"**_

As Robin took his stance, Terra could tell what he was planning to do with the blade. Thus she brought her hand to the blade on her buckle.

 _ ***SLICE* *GUITAR RIFF* "DURIAN SQUASH!"**_

Her Mohawk glowed with energy as she stepped forward and rocked her head, the energy launching and colliding with the energy that Robin launched from his blade, resulting in a fiery explosion. The Titans leader was caught in a dust cloud from the ball of flames, obscuring his vision. He had to really on his senses in order to find the Earthbender in the mist. Evidently, that proved to be his downfall, as not five seconds later, he felt a fist collide with his right check and a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. That knocked him far back as the mist finally cleared and revealed the familiar spiky gladiator standing there, her left blade hanging loosely by her hip and her right blade resting on the respective shoulder. She called out:

"Hey Rob, I knocked you out of the ring! Does that mean I win… again?!"

Looking down and ignoring the confidence in her voice, he could see that she was right. Even if it's by a few steps, Robin was knocked out of the "ring" as they had called it, bringing Terra's win count to 4, whilst Robin has 0. He chuckled despite himself, recognising that Terra has come far from her training.

"Well done, Terra! Well done!"

" _Well done?!_ That's all you gotta say?! She did AWESOME out there, dude!" Obviously, this statement came from Terra's boyfriend, Beast Boy. Taking off her Lockseed, Terra turned and winked at him while she powered down.

"Thanks, babe!" she replied, causing the changeling to blush and for Cyborg to teasingly elbow him.

"Hey man, turn any more red and you could cosplay as Kardiac!" the hybrid chuckled.

"Friend Cyborg, please do not tease friends Beast Boy and Terra simply because of their newfound love. In fact, we should rejoice for their relationship by reciting ALL 5000 Tamaranian verses of true love!"

Now it was the Geomancers turn to look like a tomato with long, blonde hair. Although, before the alien princess could start reciting one word, the Titans heard the alarm from the inside of the tower. With this, they ran into the main room to see what was happening. When they checked the activity sensor (A.N.: Is that how it works? Is it like Shinkenger where they are people reporting the activities to the Titans when they happen?), however, they were surprised to see that the Inves were attacking multiple locations throughout the city. Having no choice, Robin told the Titans to split up and take on the Inves in each location. With that, they moved out.

As the team arrived into the city, 6 Japanese men in their late 20's or early 30's watched them ride by, one of them taking pictures of the Titans with his pink camera. Nodding to each other, they moved to a row of motorcycles and rode off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As he armoured up, Robin saw that the Inves he was facing didn't exactly resemble the standard Inves that he and the others would come across, As a matter of fact, they seemed to resemble creatures from children's fantasy books, such as Minotaur's, Ogres and Werewolves. This, however, didn't deter him from charging towards them. This proved to be the wrong action, as they were quickly able to overpower him, going as far to strike him with such force, that it knocked his Lockseed of his belt and cancelled out his transformation. Lying on the ground, he saw the monsters coming towards him.

Once again, this didn't deter him as he stood up.

"I don't know what the hell you are or why you're here, but know that if you're gonna try and hurt other people for your own gain, then I won't hesitate to stand up for them! You'll never keep me down!"

This provoked the monsters to charge toward him.

"That's it! COME ON!"

 **= DEFEND!** _ **PLEASE!**_

A massive wall erected between Robin and the monsters, surprising both the Boy Wonder and the beasts. It wasn't until the wall came down that the monsters reacted and started pointing behind Robin in shock.

" _What is HE doing here?!"_

With this, Robin turned around, seeing a Japanese man in a red shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. His right hand was extended in front of him and there was an orange glow emanating from the ring adorning his middle finger. On his waist, confusing the Boy Wonder, was a belt buckle shaped like a right hand extending for a handshake, coloured black with a gold outline.

" _It's HIM, the Ring Mage!"_

The aforementioned mage brought out a different ring, replacing the one on his right hand with one that hand the same hand image from his belt buckle. He swiped his hand over the buckle.

 **= DRIVER ON!** _ **PLEASE!**_

This caused the buckle to be replaced with what appeared to Robin to be an all silver Sengoku Driver, just minus the knife and instead of a latch for a Lockseed, there was that same hand as before, just slightly bigger. Pulling out a red gemstone ring and placing it on his left middle finger, the mage spoke to Robin.

"Hey kid, you had better let me handle this, okay? I deal with Phantoms like them all the time."

After looking back at the monsters and then to the mage, Robin could only respond with:

"Who the hell are you?"

Smirking, the mage replied:

"My name is Haruto… and I am the final hope!"

With this, he took a pair of knobs on the side of his belt buckle with his hands, pushing the left one up and the right one down, causing the hand to flip around, now resembling a left hand instead of right. Here, music started to play along with a basic J-Pop beat:

 **= SHA BA DOO BE TOUCH!** _ **HENSHIN!**_

The words kept going on a loop as Haruto raised his left hand to eye level, palm facing inwards. He brought up his right so that it was in line with the ring on his left.

"Henshin!"

He flicked down goggle pieces on the ring, now resembling a helmet made of gemstone, and brought down the ring in front of the buckle.

 **= FLAME!** _ **PLEASE!**_

 _ **HII! HII! HII, HII, HII!**_

He held out his left arm to the side as a magic red circle materialised and swept across his body, covering his body briefly in flames before forming a suit.

The suit itself was basic, but effective. Now, it was mostly black forming into a robe of sorts with red highlights around his wrists and ankles. The most dominant detail was the red armour on his torso, segmented to look like gemstone cut. His helmet resembled the ring on his left hand, only slimmed down to fit his head and, once again, resembled cut gemstone with silver highlights outlining the area where the eyes would be.

With nothing else to say, the mage brought his left hand to eye level again speaking once more:

"It's… Showtime."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yep, introducing the senior Riders into my story, thus making Teen Titans canon with Kamen Rider… I know, it's stupid.

Also, congrats if you remember a certain someone with a pink camera in this story. If you don't, just look it up on Google.

Sorry that it's not much, but I'm going back to college on Monday, so I'm glad that I got this out.

Please Rate and Review.


	14. Unexpected Help

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N.: Like I said last time, this won't be my best writing, but I thought that I'd give it a try to include past Riders in this story without having to rely on crappy Deus Ex Machina's for it to work. Also, last time, I made a few typo's and I'm aiming to correct them and post the chapter again as I write this one.

With that said, please enjoy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Robin couldn't be more baffled if he tried. Before him, a mysterious man had changed into a warrior fuelled by magic and using rings to change into said warrior. Granted, nowhere near as odd as fruit-themed padlocks, but the point remains.

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: LIFE IS SHOWTIME)**_

The beasts, now identified as Phantoms, charged towards the red made, but not before the mage pulled out another ring to slide onto his right hand, this one resembling a gem with a painting of a dragon coming out of a portal. Once again, he grabbed the knobs on the sides of the belt, moving the hand into the right position and starting playing a different phrase:

 **= LUPACHI MAGIC!** _ **TOUCH TO GO!**_

Like before, the phrase looped until the man brought the ring to the buckle:

 **= CONNECT!** _ **PLEASE!**_

A red magic circle appeared the right side of the man's head. He reached in, pulling out an oddly shaped gun, which has the same black hand from the buckle clenched in a fist on the top of the handle. He fired his weapon in an arch from right to left, the bullets redirecting themselves and hitting the Phantoms dead on, knocking them back.

Taking this opportunity, Robin ran to grab his Lockseed and help the man fight the monsters, only for the mage to fold his gun out into a sword and charge towards the creatures. Robin quickly saw the kind of fighting style that the mysterious warrior had; quick and evasive. Namely, that the guy would use flips and precise movements to avoid damage while still dealing his own lethal attacks. This was evident when he pulled the thumb on the hand residing on his weapon to pop the hand open, resulting in another phrase on a loop:

 **= COME ON AND SLASH!** _ **SHAKE HANDS!**_

While the hand was open, he took his left hand and moved it over the one residing on the blade:

 **= FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! =**

 _ **= HII, HII, HII! =**_

The blade turned aflame, with the same red magic circle as before where the blade met with the hilt. Now, with the open opportunity, the man charged towards the Ogre Phantom and swung the sword across the torso, causing the beast to explode. The other two recoiled in fear, but swallowed it whilst the mage's back was facing them. Robin saw this and tried to alert the man:

"Hey, behind you!"

The man responded by placing another ring onto his right hand, presenting the image of two dragons, with one bigger than the other. He flipped the hand on the buckle back to normal before flipping it back to cast another spell, bringing his right hand in front:

 **= BIG!** _ **PLEASE!**_

The magic circle appeared in front of the mage as he thrust his right hand through, the hand on the other side becoming 50 times bigger before turning around, circle and all, to grab the Werewolf Phantom, lifting it up and slamming it into the ground, resulting in another explosion that sent the Minotaur Phantom flying to the side.

Getting up, the Phantom saw the mage placing yet ANOTHER ring on his right hand, this one looking like a boot with a flaming dragon flying from it. Once the mage restarted the spell casting hand, the Minotaur chose this as an opportunity to boast;

" _Even if you stop me mage, this will not be the end of our conquest! I am merely a taster of what is to come!"_

The mage responded by bringing the ring to the buckle, but not before speaking again:

"And we'll be ready to stop you… The Finale!"

 **= CHOUINE! KICK STRIKE!** _ **SAIKO!**_

One last red magic circle appeared below him, with the centre point being his right foot, flames encompassing his leg up to the knee. Fully charged, the man run towards the monster, before turning into a cartwheel, landing on his feet with his back to the monster, jumping back, flipping around to face the Minotaur whilst in the air and extending his right foot forward in a flying kick, striking the beast in the chest before flipping around to the other side and holding his flame ring to his face again, the Phantom screeching before dying in a ball of flames. The battle was over.

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

"Phew. Glad I got here just in time."

He turned round, seeing the Boy Wonder standing there dumbfounded by what he just saw. But of course, Robin had his own questions:

"How did you do that?! What were those things?! Why did they recognise you?! And, least I forget, WHO **ARE** YOU?!"

The mage didn't seem shaken by the teen's outburst, but answered.

"In order: I'm a magic user; those were Phantoms, monsters who destroy people by destroying their hopes; they recognise me because I defeat them on a regular basis… and, finally… I… am Wizard, Kamen Rider… Wizard."

That last statement is what got Robin's attention.

"A… Kamen Rider? I thought me and my team were called that."

Wizard chuckled, though not at Robin's dismay.

"That may be true, but there are far more than just us who use that title. In fact, another 5 of them came with me to this city. Trust me, you and your friends have lots to learn about what it means to be a Rider."

As if he was slapped in the face, the Boy Wonder paused, before exclaiming:

"MY FRIENDS! They're in danger! We gotta go and—"

"Woah! Slow down there, kid. There's no need to worry; the others are already on it."

This calmed Robin slightly, though he still hoped that the other Riders would make it in time. In the meantime, however, Wizard used another "CONNECT" ring to summon a silver dirt bike with a red front ornament, resembling his flame ring. Boarding it, he said:

"Well, we had better head to your tower to meet up with them."

Robin couldn't disagree and so, after transforming, he picked up his bike and the two raced to the tower together. But Robin had one last question:

"Hey, what are the other Kamen Riders like?"

Wizard seemed to think for a few seconds before he replied.

"They're all… different, but in the end, we all fight for the same thing; we want the innocent to experience no pain… not like the ones that we faced."

This peaked Robin's interest, but he spoke no more. They had a tower to get to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile downtown, Raven was facing off against 3 green monsters that resembled the hunchbacked Inves in a way, albeit much slower and with massive claws on their arms. Initially, she had the upper hand, until the beasts green shells appear to melt off, now revealing more unique monsters; one was gold and black and seemed to be themed after a spider, the second was blue with a lobster motif, whilst the third was all silver and had the look of a scorpion. One thing that they had in common was the ability to move at near lightning speed, attacking Raven at multiple directions without giving her a chance to fight back. Much like Robin, she was knocked out of her Rider form and laid on her front, looking up at her assailants. She scoffed, having a small smirk on the left side of her bloodied mouth.

"Never thought that it would end this way."

Fortunately, luck seemed to be on her side, as the monsters where being struck by something small and fast. Getting a better look after moving her left knee up, Raven could see that the small object that saved her life seemed to be a flying robotic rhino beetle, coloured in metallic red. To say Raven was shocked would… well, it wouldn't be an understatement, but it would fit the situation at hand.

"What the heck is this?"

To her surprise, she got an answer, though not the one she would have expected.

"Grandmother once said this."

Turning to her right she saw a Japanese man wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. He also had a stoic look on his face, as he raised his right hand to point to the sky with his forefinger. He continued to speak.

"Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything."

He then pointed to the Sun to Raven's left side, not even looking away from its bright shine.

"My name is… Tendou… Souji."

Taking his hand back, he opened his blazer, revealing a black metallic belt with a golden triangle on the right side pointing inwards and 4 green dots across the centre. From there, the monsters roared at him, but his blank expression didn't change as the small red beetle flew into Tendou's right hand. He prepared for battle, calling out one last word.

"Henshin."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I really hope that I was able to capture Haruto and Tendou's mannerisms in this chapter. Still, who would have guessed? 2 chapters in one month. It's been a while since that happened.

Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and, again, I apologise if I haven't captured the personalities of these characters correctly. I love both shows and wanted to try and give these Riders the respect that they deserve.

Please rate and review.


	15. Quick Recovery

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As for what happened next… well, Raven wouldn't be able to put it into words. All she could do was stare at the man as he slid the mechanical red beetle onto the belt, resulting in a machine-like whirring noise.

 _ **~HENSHIN~**_

From that simple action, multiple hexagons started to form around his body, casting Tendou in a black latex suit with heavy silver armour over him. On the chest and shoulder pads, red details were helping to make the design stand out more, along with a black circle on the left shoulder pad with the insignia of a red beetle, "ZECT" written across the thorax. The helmet was basic, consisting on a massive blue visor surrounded by round silver armour plating, including a mouth plate, as well as a V-shaped antennae on the forehead.

As the now armoured man stood stoically, arms by his sides, the evolved monsters charged towards him, intent on destroying the intruder. However, Tendou walked calmly to the beasts and each time they attacked, he parried their strikes and hit back, often hitting their chests or even their backs given the chance. And all Raven could do was just stand there amazed than someone could just ever so calmly fight off some monsters with the intent to kill.

Her attention was drawn, however, when all the monsters once again started to run extremely fast, striking the man at almost every angle possible. By the time the monsters stopped, they were standing several feet away from the armoured warrior, who was crawling back onto his feet and facing the monsters again. Grabbing her Lockseed and buckle, Raven stood up and called out to the man.

"You look like you could use a hand."

But the man just glanced and shook his head, raising his left hand to motion her to stay back.

"I can handle this."

He turned back to the monsters, standing up straight and grabbing the horn on the beetle that adorned the belt with his left hand, pulling the horn halfway across. From there, electricity started crackling all over the armour of his torso, arms and helmet, segmenting them to the point that it looked loose fitting. Adding to the crackle, a rapid high pitch noise started to play. Once all the armour was segmented and the noise was at its fastest pace, Tendou grabbed the horn with his right hand and pulled it the rest of the way, thus opening the body sideways, all the while calling out:

"Cast Off!"

 _ **~CAST OFF~**_

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: NEXT LEVEL)**_

Raven saw the armour practically explode off of the body and being flung away from Tendou's form. With the heavy armour gone, Raven could see that the body now had slimmer proportions and that the chest armour and shoulder pieces where different, with the torso having the look of a segmented red beetle's thorax as plating with a black latex body piece and red shoulder pieces with a silver rim. The demoness also saw a massive chunk of red metal rise from Tendou's chest and form a horn on the helmet piece, dividing the eyes in a style similar to Ryugen and Gridon.

 _ **~CHANGE BEETLE~**_

Now, Tendou started moving towards the enemy and proceeded to use the same tactic as before; parry and strike. This time, however, he brought out a gold and red kunai to launch more lethal attacks, going as far as to strike the scorpion monster so hard, that it caused it to combust into a ball of green flames. Turning to the other monsters, he proceed to tap a pad that was adorning the waist buckle on his right hand side, calling out once again.

"Clock Up!"

 _ **~CLOCK UP~**_

Raven continued to watch as Tendou started using the same lightning speed that the monsters have previously used, striking the beasts at every angle. At one point, he run up to the lobster monster and started landing quick executive punches and kicks all over the crustaceans body and ending its continued existence, resulting in another jade coloured explosion. From there, he returned to normal speed.

 _ **~CLOCK OVER~**_

Once again, in attempt to end him, the spider themed monster charged towards the beetle themed combatant, only resulting in more damage being down to itself as opposed to its target. It got to the point where the beast was several feet behind the hero and turned around in preparation to attack; only for Tendou to press buttons that adorned the beetle on his belt.

 _ **~1-2-3~**_

Tendou also closed up the beetle again and moved the horn back into its earlier position. He waited for creature to charge him. When it did, he spoke once more.

"Rider… Kick!"

 _ **~RIDER KICK~**_

He pulled the horn back to "Cast Off" position and electricity once again crackled from the belt; first going up through the torso, up to the horn and back down to his right foot. As the beast was about to strike, Tendou spun around, right leg in a roundhouse kick position as his foot connected into the monsters face, causing the energy to quickly surge through the creature and causing it to explode, ending in a ball of blue flames. With all of them destroyed, Tendou once again pointed to the sky as a sign that the fight was over.

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

He turned and walked towards Raven, who was standing up with her buckle back on her waist, dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed. She has seen a lot of strange things during her time as both a Titan and a Kamen Rider, including an alien blob who was going to marry her alien friend and a race of creatures bent on taking over the world with portals from another dimension; so to say that she was impressed would be an understatement. Nonetheless, the man in question came up to her.

"You… you're Kamen Rider Kurokage, right?"

This snapped the girl out of her stupor.

"Y-yeah… I'm guessing that you're a Kamen Rider, too?"

"You can call me… Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"… Are there more of you?"

"Yes, and they are helping your friends. Now transform and come on."

Raven complied, as the now identified Kabuto walked into an alley and brought out a motorcycle, one that was themed after his general suit aesthetic; sleek, robotic and coloured in red, silver and black.

"Hop on."

Kurokage jumped on to the back, wrapping her arms around the man in front of her as they rode off. However, she couldn't help but feel curious about something.

"Tendou?"

"Yes?"

"… What do you mean by 'Walking the path of heaven'?"

Tendou paused, as if to think. After a few tense seconds, he answered.

"… That's something that you'll have discover on your own.

Raven wasn't satisfied with that answer, but didn't pry any further. Nevertheless, she had one more question on her mind.

"Are the other Riders like you?"

"Not exactly. Most of them are more… extravagant than others."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On another side of the city, Terra, having now transformed, was in the middle of fighting some monsters that she had never encountered before. These things were… odd to say the least. A pair of them seemed interchangeable; mostly black and blue, wearing gas masks and having clawed fingers. The unique one, however… resembled a snowman… with sticks poking out of the shoulders… wielding a sword that looked like a sharpened icicle… Did I mention that these monsters were weird?

However, in spite of their questionable appearance, they put up a good fight, over powering the girl and cancelling her transformation. She lay there, looking up at the assailants, and stood up, waiting for them to charge her.

"C'mon, assholes! I can do this all day!"

What she didn't notice was a ball of yellow light that flew towards her from behind and flew into her, resulting in her being covered in ounces of ash that fell off of her figure and for her to momentarily shut her eyes as if she suddenly feel asleep… only her eyes to open, revealing red irises instead of blue, a sly smirk adorning her face, a red streak in the front of her hair and her muscles to bulge slightly, giving her a six pack and a stronger looking figure. And when she spoke, it wasn't just her voice that came out. This voice… was combined with that of a tough sounding man.

" _Ore… Sanjou."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, there you have it. Turns out Terra could be a singularity point and is fighting Imagin… What? It wasn't like "Den-O" ever explained how some people are singularity points and others aren't, so why not experiment?

Anyways, sorry for the delay, but I don't think I'll be able to update for a while so, as stated in "Her Choice", there'll be a bit of a hiatus for some time so that I can finish college and be in further education by the end of it.

As for now, please Rate, Review and Favourite!


	16. A Climatic Entrance

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N.: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy with college and finishing my applications for University (Hope I get accepted). I've also been trying to save money for MCM Comic-Con this year, so I should hopefully have at least £250 to spend. Still, since I have some time, I may as well write a new chapter for my story (which might be less frequently updated if I do get accepted into Uni).

That all said and done, please read and enjoy… unless you don't like "Den-O", but at least read it. And please leave a review!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The monsters standing before the now possessed Terra couldn't have anticipated her sudden change in voice, muscle build and hair style to an extent. They continued to stand dumbfounded as she – or he – started speaking to herself – or himself – while cracking her – or his – knuckles.

"Ahhh, it's good to have a human body again! I don't even care that it's a chick! Do you people have any idea how uncomfortable it is to sit on a train all day with nothing to do?! It gets dull after a while!"

What he wasn't expecting, ironically, was someone talking back.

" _Hey, uh, pal, whatever your name is? I don't think you've noticed, but, well… THIS IS_ _ **MY**_ _BODY!"_

The sudden yell from Terra's inner consciousness caused the host to grab her head in surprise and pain.

"Ooooowwwwwww! Yikes, don't yell so lo—wait a second… are you freaking **KIDDIN' ME?!** ANOTHER ONE?! **ANOTHER** SINGULAR POINT?! This crap always has to happen to me! Why?! What did I ever do to the world to deserve this?!"

" _What the Hell are you even talking about?! What's a singular point, or whatever?! Are you saying there's more than one?! Heck, who or what_ _ **ARE**_ _you, anyway?!"_

The other monsters just stood there utterly confused, not understanding the full context of the scenario. The snowman monster decided to step up.

"Um, excuse me, but-"

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!"

" _SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!"_

The simultaneous response forced the Krimbo themed creature to stand back and stay silent again, sighing in frustration. Meanwhile, Terra and her possessor continued their little talk.

"Listen, I ain't got much time to explain, but just to summarise: Those things are Imagin, assholes from the future who want to destroy the past, and it's basically my job to kick their asses. Got it?"

"… _Yeah. Sure, why not? Got a monster possessing me, it's not like the day could get any weirder!"_

"Now **THAT'S** the spirit… I think!"

" _So, what's your name again?"_

"… Promise not to laugh?"

" _Uhh, sure; why?"_

"… 'Cause it's… Momotaros."

"… _That's it? Why would I laugh at that?"_

"Seriously?! I think you're the first I possessed who didn't laugh at that!"

" _Well, that's great and all, but don't you think we should deal with these guys, first?"_

"OH, right, sure! So, where were we?"

The Imagin were sitting down looking bored before Momotaros spoke to them again. One of them had even dozed off for a bit before being jolted awake again. Standing back up, the Snowman Imagin responded.

"About time you stopped talk—wait… Did you just say you were "Momotaros"?"

"Yep, that's me all right!"

"… You're Den-O!"

Whilst Momotaros chuckled, Terra was left confused.

" _Uhh, what's a "Den-O"?"_

"Not what, kiddo; WHO!"

Then, from out of nowhere, Momotaros pulled out a silver and black belt buckle with an odd design. On the centre was a circle; one that divided in a way that resembled Pac-Man eating a Dorito. On the left hand side was a column of 4 rectangular colour coordinated buttons. On the top was red, under that was blue, second to last be coloured yellow and the bottom was painted purple. On the right hand side was a blue arrow pointing to the centrepiece. On the left hand side, the belt strap was attached, whereas the right hand side wasn't. That was quickly fixed, as Momotaros swung the strap around Terra's waist, the right side clipping onto the buckle automatically. With the belt resting comfortably on her waist, Momotaros then pulled out something that resembled a ticket/pass holder for when someone gets on the train.

" _Hang on, what're you doing?"_

"I'm gonna show 'em not to mess with someone like me!"

Momotaros proceeded to press the red button on the left hand side. This resulted in shrill, melodic music being played on a few-second loop and turned the centrepiece red, until he took the pass in Terra's right hand, calling out:

"HENSHIN!"

He swiped the pass across the centre, ending the melody.

" **SWORD – FORM!"**

Hundreds of small silver fragments burst out from the centrepiece before forming together as a black bodysuit over Terra's body with white forearm and shin guards. The helmet seemed to have a silver railway track going down the centre of the face and joining with a grilled silver mouthplate. That same railway track could be seen going from the white collar piece down to the torso where it met up with the base of the belt buckle. Terra could see giant chunks of metal appear before her and to her left and right shoulders. The chunks flashed multiple colours before settling on red and slamming onto her torso and shoulders, forming armour. To complete the sequence, another metal piece seemed to move from behind her head on the track. This piece was shaped like a peach and when it reached the mouthplate, it split open to form eye pieces for the helmet, revealing some gold underneath. Terra could have sworn she heard a train whistle.

Now, she was transformed into something else, something she never came across before. And what did Momotaros have to say?

" _Ore… Futatabi Sanjou!"_

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: CLIMAX JUMP)**_

She had no idea what it meant, but she quickly deduced that was his catchphrase.

" _Sooooo, what do I do here?"_

"Nothing. Just let ol' Kamen Rider Den-O handle this!"

" _Kamen… Rider?"_

Den-O now stood firmly against the Imagin before them, reaching to the left hip to grab various chunks and slotting them together, forming a hilt that then extended a red and silver blade.

"Just so you know, from start to finish… I'm **ALWAYS** at a Climax!"

The Imagin charge towards him, obvious intent being to destroy him. In response, Den-O charged back.

" _Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!"_

One thing that Terra quickly gathered from Momotaros' fighting style is that he was a brawler first and foremost, preferring to get up close and personal while dealing lethal strikes. However, she also noted that he was an utter show off, as demonstrated when he kept doing sword tricks and taunting the enemies with chuckles, just to keep the fight more interesting for him. Nevertheless, this battle tactic seemed to work, as the two generic monsters were quickly dispatched of, resulting in the standard explosion that has come to be expected when destroying things like this. He was also dealing a lot of damage to his icy foe, using the sword to snap his icicle blade in half. To finish off, Den-O brought the card out again, this time just placing it over the centre.

" _Hissatsu!"_

 **FULL – CHARGE!"**

"My _Hissatsu_ attack!"

The blade began to crackle with red energy. What Terra didn't expect to happen was for Den-O to point the sword at the Imagin, the blade seeming to launch on its own into the creatures stomach while still being connected via the red energy. Den-O grabbed the sword hilt with both hands and started to spin around in a circle, spinning the creature with him. After several more spins, he stopped, raised up the hilt and the blade in-turn and swung it down.

"BRAVO VERSION!"

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

With that, the snowman smashed face first into the ground and exploded in a violent ball of flames. With the Imagin now defeated, Den-O felt victorious.

"Well, that takes care of that. You doing okay, kid?"

" _Uh yeah, I'm fine. I just hadn't ANYTHING like that before."_

"I should hope so, I'm the best there is!"

With nothing left to say, Den-O picked up Terra's Driver and Lockseed, walking over to an alleyway where a white bike with a blue strip through the middle sat, waiting for its rider. As Den-O rode off to the tower, Terra chose this time to talk.

" _Sooooo, how'd you become a Kamen Rider?"_

"Well, you see, that's quite the story. It all started back in 2007…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beast Boy immediately decided he was not having a good day. He was currently in the process of getting his ass kicked by a group of monsters that he had never seen before. All of them were humanoid, but had features that were unlike what he saw with the Inves. One resembled a skeleton covered in flames, one was completely gold with a round stomach and the third… had a massive T-Rex skull for the upper torso with arms at the side… today just keeps getting weirder.

Anyways, as stated, the green boy was not doing too well against his foes. Even if he wasn't a fully trained martial artist, he still thought he could do better than this. He couldn't even land a hit on the monsters. He too was knocked back, though not to the point of cancelling out the transformation. As the creatures began to descend upon him, they all heard a motorcycle coming towards them. And wouldn't you it? Their left and Beast Boy's right, a Honda bike was coming towards them.

It stopped several feet away and its passenger got off, revealing a Japanese man in a white tuxedo and a white fedora with a black stripe. He then pointed towards the group with his left side facing them. He then spoke;

"Facing your challenges without backing down or showing fear. That's what it means to be…"

He raised his head to face them, before finishing his sentence with:

"Hardboiled."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Here we are folks, one half of our protagonists from my favourite Rider series shows himself… I hope that I don't screw him up BADLY!

Anyways. thanks for reading and please review, follow and like!


	17. A Two-in-One Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider: Gaim

A.N.: So yeah, I have been absent for a while. Sorry about that, but I have been busy with college and applying for University. Regardless, I finally have some time to write up more of the story. This chapter is the introduction to the main protagonist(s) of my favourite Rider series; Double… I really hope that I don't screw up his character.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The man in the tuxedo simply stood there, still pointing at the monsters and Beast Boy. The latter was still on the ground, surprised at the man's sudden appearance and couldn't get his head around what the man had just said.

"… Hardboiled? What does THAT mean?"

In response, the man simply started walking towards them, now standing roughly ten feet from them.

"Dopants… I'm going to defeat you… No…"

The man pulled out an odd belt buckle, looking like a red U with silver at either side. Completing the look, the tips of the device had a silver strip on the right-hand side and a gold strip on the left. The man continued.

" _WE_ will."

He slapped the buckle onto his waist, a belt forming around his waist. He took his right hand and reached into the left inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a black USB device with a gold tip and a "J" written on the front. He held the USB in front of him, pressing the button on it.

" **JOKER!"**

The monsters, now named Dopants, reeled back in shock and realisation of who they were facing. Beast Boy, on the other hand, remained confused.

"Uh, dude? Who are you, what's that thing in your hand and, before I forget, who's _WE_?"

The man didn't answer him, instead swinging his arm across his chest and calling out.

"HENSHIN!"

Not two seconds after he spoke, another USB appeared in the right-hand slot of his belt buckle, this one green in colour and with a "C" written on the front. The man pushed the USB the rest of the way in, starting a charging noise, before he took the black USB and put it in the left-hand slot. With both devices charging simultaneously, he put his left hand on the right slot and the right hand on the left slot, pushing them open and changing the U into a W.

" **CYCLONE/JOKER!"**

A tune played as wind started to pick up, forcing the Dopants to be pushed back and Beast Boy to get up and grab on to a lamppost. As the wind finally died down and the music stopped, they finally had the chance to look back at the man. In his place, there was a man in bizarre armour. On the right-hand side of his body, he had green armour with gold highlights on his shoulder pad, ankle, wrist and chest forming one half of a W, whereas the left hand side was coloured black with purple on the shoulder pad, wrist ankle and chest forming the other half of the W, with a grey line going right down the middle, splitting both sides. The helmet followed the same pattern as the body, minus the gold or purple and complimented with red eye pieces and a "W" shaped antennae on his forehead. Completing the overall look was a grey muffler hanging on the back of the green side and flapping in the wind.

Without giving the Dopants more time to react, the man spoke again, getting back into his earlier pose pointing at them. However, when he spoke, it sounded like there were two voices speaking at once.

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: W-B-X)**_

" _Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero! (Now, count up your sins)"_

The man charged towards the Dopants, quickly showing his skills in battle. Beast Boy may be an expert in combat, but he could easily surmise that this guy's fighting style seemed to be similar to Robin's, in that there are a lot of quick precise strikes. However, it seemed like this guy, unlike Robin, seemed to be seeing the attacks before they actually happen. Almost as if he knows their fighting styles already. Being able to hold off all three of them at once was impressive enough, but actively knowing how his enemies were going to attack was more so. Beast Boy couldn't admire his skills for long, however, as the Magma Dopant started shooting excessive amounts of fireballs at the man, the latter just narrowly dodging most of them. He spoke again.

"Philip; quick! Memory Change!"

This left Beast Boy with more questions, namely: "Who's Philip?"

Before he could ask, the second voice he heard before spoke again, although it spoke much more calmly then the other in spite of the situation.

"Of course, Shotaro."

'Shotaro's' right arm started acting on its own, closing up the belt and pulling out the green USB before slotting in a new one with his left arm, this one coloured yellow with an "L" shaped like a crescent moon on the front; though not before pressing the button.

" **LUNA!"**

" **LUNA/JOKER!"**

The green on his right side changed in to yellow, with orange accents in place of the yellow from before. As more fireballs were launched at him, the man used his right hand to knock them away, the arm stretching and waving around like it was a whip… Yes, really. After a combination of attacks that involved a lot of kicks and punches, the calmer voice spoke up again.

"Shotaro; is it time?"

"Yeah. Memory Break."

After reverting back to the default green and black, the masked figure took the "Joker" USB in his right hand, putting it into a slot on his right hip.

" **JOKER!** _ **MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Wind started to pick up again, once more circling around the guy. This time, however, the wind started lifting him in the air, also disorienting the Dopants. Once the man was a good 20 feet in the air, he quickly pressed the slot that held the "Joker" USB. As a result, the guy was reoriented to have his legs facing the Magma Dopant, launching forward at great speeds. As he launched, however, his body split right down the middle, with the Black side at least a foot further than the Green side, golden energy crackling in the gap that was made between the two halves. Before his (or their) feet collided with the monster, he (or they) called out once again.

" _JOKER EXTREME!"_

Both halves of the body flipped back and reconnected in the air, landing softly on their feet and facing the Magma Dopant, the creature roaring in pain as he exploded. However, in his place was a normal civilian, collapsing in exhaustion as another USB, coloured in maroon and having a rib cage motif, came out of a circuit tattoo on his neck, shattering as it hit the floor with the person.

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

Now this was somewhat new for Beast Boy, as he had faced people who were physically altered by the machinations of others to be monsters; Plasmas, for instance. Heck, even he had gone through that phase when he had gotten himself dosed in chemicals and went a transformation in the Beast. And yet, he still thinks the sight of a guy turning into a magma themed monster through the use of a USB was still one of the weirdest things he had ever seen.

Regardless, the half and half hero faced his next opponent; the T-Rex Dopant. Roaring, the creature charged, though not before the man took out the "Cyclone" USB and instead plugged in a red USB with an "H" on the front.

" **HEAT!"**

" **HEAT/JOKER!"**

As expected, the right half turned red with orange accents. As the beast came closer, the man swung his right arm to the creature's face (which was hard given that the face takes up the upper hand of the body). As his fist connected, a ball of fire encompassed it, knocking the T-Rex back and leaving a small burn on its left cheek. In anger, it charged again and again, only to meet the same result each time, the burn mark getting bigger. However, the hero decided to change it up again, taking the "Joker" USB and replacing it with a silver USB with the letter "M" labelled on the front.

" **METAL!"**

" **HEAT/METAL!"**

Of course, the left side of his body turn silver, with bolts on the highlights on his shoulder, chest and ankle. Along with the colour change, a weapon appeared on his back; specifically, a black and silver quarterstaff with a red "W" emblazoned on it. The hero grabbed the weapon and twirled it in his left hand, which then extended from both ends to twice its size. With it, he was landing hit after hit to the T-Rex. After a few more seconds of holding it back, he (they) decided to finish the beast off. He (they) pulled out the "Metal" USB and plugged into a slot of the quarterstaff.

" **METAL!** _ **MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Both ends of the staff caught fire, the flames getting bigger with each passing second until finally, the man charged forward, spinning the staff as it hit the beast in the face and knocked it back.

" _METAL BRANDING!"_

Once again, the T-Rex exploded, leaving a civilian with a busted USB.

All that remained was the golden Dopant, Money, who unlike the other two, was able to speak.

" _HA! You might have beaten them, Double, but you couldn't possibly beat ME! Dopants like myself come around so ra—"_

He was cut off as the hero, now identified as Double and reverting back to the yellow and black form, stretched out and punched him in the face.

"You talk too much."

Double disengaged the "Joker" USB and pulled out one last USB; blue in colour and with a "T" on the label.

" **TRIGGER!"**

" **LUNA/TRIGGER!"**

The left half of Double's body turned blue, as a blue and black gun with a golden "W" emblazoned on it appeared in his left hand. When Double fired, the rounds seemed to have completely missed the target. However, they seemed to have reoriented themselves to hit the Money Dopant at multiple angles. He tried dodging the attacks, but no matter what, it seemed that the rounds kept following him around and hitting him.

Now with an open opportunity, Double took the "Trigger" USB and slotted it into the gun, folding out a larger barrel.

" **TRIGGER!** _ **MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**_

Double pointed the gun at the Dopant and pulled the trigger.

" _TRIGGER FULL BURST!"_

Once again, multiple shots fired simultaneously, hitting the Dopant at every angle possible, resulting in one final explosion and one last civilian being sent unconscious with a busted USB by their side.

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

Satisfied, Double reverted "Cyclone/Joker" and headed towards the stunned Beast Boy, who just sat there, unbelieving of what he just saw. Once he Double in front of him, he shot up standing like a bullet and started doing what most people would do in this situation; rambling wildly.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME! I mean, first with that Flaming dude, the way you split in half and then, like, you flew into him and KABOOM! Then the T-Rex, you were "Oh, Hell NO; Imma burn your ass", then you were whacking it with that stick, then like fire and stick and KABOOM! And that golden guy, you were like "You feel lucky, punk?" Then you were like POW-POW-POW and then, like… KABOOM! You are AMAZING! (SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)"

Falling over on his back, Beast Boy was panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"…You done?"

"…Yeah… I'm done… Help me up?"

Double reached his hand out and helped the Titan up, the latter clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"So, uh… like, who ARE you anyways? And why does it sound like there's two of you?"

The left half replied first, respective eyepiece flickering.

"That's because there ARE two of us."

The right half replied after, though with a completely different voice.

"The two of us are a single detective."

Finally, both of them replied at once.

"Kamen Rider… Double."

Beast Boy was wide-eyed underneath his helmet, realising that the man who saved him is just like him, in some aspects at least. Before he could question anymore, he saw Double pull out a black phone, dialling a number. Raising it to his left ear, he waited for a few seconds before he got a reply.

"Tsukasa-san… yeah, we dealt with it… we're about to head to the tower now… such an achievement is easy for a _Hardboiled_ man like myself… HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! HALF! BOILED… forget it, we'll see you there."

He hung up his phone, heading towards his bike and beckoning Beast Boy to get on. As they rode off, Beast Boy had to speak his mind.

"Hey, uh, Double? Who's this "Soup-Case" guy?"

Double chuckled, but responded.

"It's _Tsukasa_ , Beast Boy, and to put bluntly… well, he's the destroyer of worlds."

Beast Boy gulped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile, Starfire was facing off against some very bizarre monsters, very much unlike the Inves she has faced or any other creature from other planets for that matter. One was themed after a spider, another based on a shark and a third that appeared to be a combination of a mammoth and an ant. One thing all three had in common was a massive belt buckle with an eagle on top of a globe for an insignia. Oh, that and they were beating up Starfire.

As she was knocked back onto the floor, the monster started coming towards her, only to stop and see something behind her, recoiling in fear as they all spoke one word.

"… _Decade!"_

Daring to look behind her as she stood up, Starfire saw a man walking towards them, likely the man that the monsters had just referred to as "Decade". He was wearing a brown blazer, blue jeans, white trainers and a pink shirt. What drew her attention, however, was that he was wearing a white belt buckle with a red crystal centre surround by a silver ring and "Decade" on the silver base of the buckle.

On her mind, Starfire had one question.

"Please pardon, friend, but who are you?"

The man had a stoic expression, but as the alien asked that, a hint of a smirk graced his face as he replied, pulling the buckle open from the sides and holding out a pink card with a masked figure on the front.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider… Remember that!"

With that he flicked the card in his hand.

"Henshin!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I think that's enough for now. Wow, nearly 2,500 words just for this chapter.

Anyway, please like and leave a review.

P.S: Sorry for the delay, been catching up with "Game of Thrones" from the start (Tyrion for Life!)


	18. A Pink Rider!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans nor Kamen Rider Gaim.

A.N.: This is being written a day or so after the last chapter, however due to an issue with my Microsoft Office account, I was not able to type anymore when I was halfway through the chapter. Thankfully, my subscription has updated so I can get back to writing as much as possible. On top of that, I've been catching up with other things, such as the first 5 seasons of Game of Thrones, Kamen Rider Ghost and Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger among other Rider and Sentai series and, as I live in Britain, the utterly pointless EU Referendum that only caused more harm than good ((sarcasm) Thank you David Cameron and Brexit). But enough about that, on to the story.

Please like and review (be constructive).

P.S.: If you don't like Decade, either the character or the series… well you're in the wrong place, because I like both… in spite of Shouji Yonemura's terrible writing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Starfire could often be confused by a handful of things; such as aspects of human culture, or the fact that mustard is not a common drink. However, what she has experienced today could be just as confusing. Namely, a man known only as "Decade" standing before and declaring himself as a "passing-through Kamen Rider", when she had assumed that "Kamen Rider" was just a term made up by her friends as a means of an alternate identity.

Said Kamen Rider slotted a pink card into an upright slot on his belt buckle after calling out "Henshin".

 **[KAMEN RIDE]**

The central crystal on Decade's belt lit up, with a generic standby noise to boot. Completing the transformation, Decade pushed the buckle shut and putting the slot of the card to the right hand side.

 **[DECADE]**

Nine astral projections of men in armour, presumably other Kamen Riders, appeared in a semi-circle and formed together onto Decade, instantly creating a suit of armour for him. Seven rectangular shapes popped out of the crystal on his buckle and slammed into his head, with the smallest rectangle in the middle of his helmet in between the green eye pieces.

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE)**_

With Decade's transformation complete, Starfire could see what the result was. Said result, was mostly pink. Seriously. Well, the pink was mainly on the outside of his arms and legs as well his shoulder pads and mouthpiece of the helmet. The inside of the legs and arms were pearl white, with a black line in between. The most notable detail was on the mostly black torso, with a massive X spanning over the left side of his chest and onto his left shoulder. Hanging his left hip, there was a silver book with a black line and what appeared to be a small gun barrel where the bookmark would be. Finally, there was the helmet, where the rectangles from earlier have taken residence; three sets have lined up on the eyes, giving a segmented look, whereas the smallest one was in the centre, a yellow crystal at the top.

Dusting off his hands, Decade charged toward the three Kaijin, holding them off with relative ease. Especially when he brought out his silver book, folding out a black handle with trigger on it. He fired rapidly, pushing the other monsters back. He started focusing his fire on the Mammoth-Ant Mutant, singling him out from the others. A few more seconds passed of him shooting the creature, before he pulled out another pink card, this one with the image of him holding the makeshift blaster, and he slotted in into his belt buckle before closing it again.

 **[ATTACK RIDE: BLAST]**

Seven giant cards appeared, lined in front of Decade and all coloured blue with a gold outline and adorned with his symbol; a bar-code with the silhouette of his helmet and the number written underneath. He pulled the trigger once more, launching a massive shot of pink energy, and breaking through the cards in the process, at the monster and destroying him in a quick explosion.

The other monsters stalled upon seeing the destruction of their fellow kaijin; not just that he was defeated so quickly, but he was defeated by such an infamous foe. Decade had already made a name for himself, given that he was a Kamen Rider. But he was the destroyer, the being that no monster would ever want to face in any situation.

Unfortunately for them, said destroyer turned his focus on them, shooting the Spider Mutant only to extend the handle even further, popping out a large blade from the other side. Sword in hand, Decade started slashing at the Shark Mutant, sparks briefly erupting from the slash wounds. Once the creature was staggered enough, Decade brought out another pink card, this one with the image of him holding a glowing sword.

 **[ATTACK RIDE: SLASH]**

Again, a row of blue cards appeared and the blade started glowing pink. He charged to the kaijin and slashed him across the mid-section, resulting in another fiery explosion. The Spider, feeling brave, tried jumping on the Rider from behind. That plan, however, proved to be ineffective. As soon as he jumped, Decade spun around and grabbed the beast by the throat.

"Nice try."

He threw him to the side, taking out one last card. This card, however, was the blue card with his symbol on it.

 **[FINAL ATTACK RIDE]**

Hearing the attack noise, the Spider Mutant stood up, seeing the hated enemy turn to him. In that instant, when his insectoid eyes meet with the green eye pieces, the Spider Mutant was reminded of an emotion that he long fought erased from his being; the sense of Fear. Despite this, the Mutant was still just able to utter one last line:

"J-just…. Who ARE you?!"

Although his face could not be seen, the way that Decade responded gave off the impression that he was smirking.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider… but you won't remember it."

With that, he closed up the belt buckle one last time.

 **[D-D-D-DECADE]**

With the cards appearing again, Decade jumped into the air, re-orientating himself into a flying kick pose. He shot forward, passing through the cards before his right foot collided with creature, knocking him back several feet. Before his death, however, the creature called out his true allegiance.

"HAIL SHOCKER!"

 _ **(END MUSIC CUE)**_

Decade stood there for a few seconds before turning to the surprised Starfire, the latter barely recovering from the revelation of the other Rider's existence. After he walked towards her, Decade offered his hand to her in a friendly gesture.

"Come on, get off of your ass."

Same could not be said for his attitude.

In spite of this, the Tamaranian took his hand, standing up and dusting herself off.

"I am eternally grateful for your help, fellow Kamen Rider named Decade. But please tell me, what was the arachnid referring to when he mentioned this "Shocker"?"

"Long story short; A bunch of morons lead by an even bigger moron who tries to take over the world with the aid of morons. Basically British government when Cameron was leading, expect acknowledging that what they're doing is evil. Or haven't you heard of Brexit?"

Of course, being given this information without context left Starfire all the more confused. At least she understood that Shocker were a common enemy for the Kamen Riders. Which reminded her:

"Wait! If you are a Kamen Rider, just like myself, does that mean there are more heroes like you, friend Decade?"

"Are you kidding? None of the other Riders are like me. But to answer your question, yes. There are more Kamen Riders then one cares to count."

"PLEASE TELL ME MORE!"

"Later. Right now, we need to meet up with the others."

Ignoring the disappointed sigh that left Starfire's lips, Decade walked over to his bike sitting nearby, telling Starfire to get on. With that, they sped into the distance in direction of the tower. Granted, it wasn't exactly a quiet trip for Decade.

"Now I must ask you, new friend: Where did you come from, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, will you be my friend?"

Decade sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A.N: Yeah, I'm gonna stop here, as I feel kind of creatively exhausted. I'll introduce the last Rider next time. For now, however this story is on hold. Sorry to leave you all hanging, but I literally start University tomorrow so I have to focus on that for a while. So, until next time, make sure to leave a review, as that's what inspires me to keep writing.


	19. The Game is on!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Teen Titans or Kamen Rider.

A.N.: Welp, temporary break (in the middle of the night). Might as well do more of the story. Also, there has been a change in which Rider will be helping Cyborg. I'll explain later.

For now, enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whilst the other Titans were with the Riders, Cyborg was busy holding his own against one large monster, one whose proportions in the arms kept changing; in that, one would sometimes be bulkier than the other. The monster, itself, wasn't visually interesting; looking like a bunch of meatballs strung together with intertwining pylons and a pair of glowing eyes.

Granted, what it lacked in look it made up for in sheer strength. No matter which angle Cyborg attacked it from, he couldn't land a successful hit; at least not one that would leave lasting damage. In fact, he seemed to be taking more hits than the creature. At some point, he took enough of a hit to be knocked away and forced back to his normal form. The creature closed in, letting out a digital growl. However, that wasn't the only noise that could be heard.

 **# MIGHTY ACTION X! #**

A bunch of digitised blocks started appearing all around as the area itself was briefly digitised. Cyborg barely noticed this, as his attention was drawn to a man standing several feet away from the beast. Well, not so much a man; more just someone in his late teens. Also, he seemed to be a medical school intern, as indicated by the white coat he was wearing and a red lanyard with a college pass attached. Furthermore, he was wearing a particularly bulky belt buckle that was mostly neon green with a giant pink cover in front of it. In his right hand, a pink device resembling a futuristic game cartridge with the words "Mighty Action X" written on it along with a colourful video game character.

"This guy again? I didn't know they re-used enemy models."

"Hey pal, you might wanna get outta here! This thing could crush ya!"

"Relax! I've beaten this stage before!"

The teens antics dumbfounded Cyborg, especially with how he seems barely phased by the giant… thing in front of him, outside of a small smirk on his face. From there, the boy brought the cartridge in his hand out to the side, calling out:

"Henshin!"

He switched the cartridge to the other hand, plugging it into a slot of the left-hand side of the belt.

 **# GASHATTO! #**

A character select screen circled around him, before he picked one that resembled a biker helmet with pink spiked hair and goggles with orange eyes.

"…. wait, what?"

 **# LET'S GAME! SUPER GAME! ULTRA GAME! WHATCHA NAME?! #**

The suit formed, creating a mostly white costume with hints of black. However, the suit seemed to be quite chubby, with generally rounded proportions. The suit was completed with a chest piece resembling a game controller (with four colourful buttons on the right side and a health bar on the left) and the giant head from before in the character selection.

 **# I'M A KAMEN RIDER! #**

"….. wait, what?!"

"It's okay, buddy; I can handle this!"

 **# GASHACON BREAKER! #**

With that, a white mallet appeared in his hand, complete with a pink "A" button and a green "B" button on its side. The monster charged towards him, but despite his chubby appearance, the Rider proved himself to be quite fast and agile, jumping around the creature and smacking it in the head with his mallet, which resulted in a literal "HIT!" graphic. He started jumping on the big blocks that appeared when he did, smashing one open and grabbing a yellow coin.

"Item GET!"

The coin powered him up, allowing him to shoot around like a lightning bolt and strike the monster from multiple angles and in rapid succession. It eventually wore off, but left the creature staggered, allowing the Rider to…. talk to Cyborg.

"Hey man, are you okay? I'm a paediatrician… well, intern, but do you need any medical attention?"

"Uh, no, I'm good, dude. But just tell me; HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

"Oh! That's just how Mighty works. The longer he fights, the stronger he gets."

The two then heard the beast roar behind them, having regained its senses.

"Speaking of which…"

He turned around just as the monster swung its left arm at the pair, hitting it back with his mallet. This momentarily disorientated the creature, giving the window for the Rider to jump into the air and bring his mallet down on his head 3 times, squishing the creature and causing it to explode. As the flames dissipated, a human body could be seen on the ground, holding his stomach in pain as he seemed to literally be glitching in and out of existence. Cyborg got up to check on him, but the smaller Rider held him back.

"Wait! It ain't over yet."

"What are you talking about?! The dude could be dying!"

"Just watch!"

As he said that, small pixilated DNA strands started jumping out of the man's body, culminating together into another body. This one, however, was drastically different from the previous one. This new monster was mostly blue in colour, albeit with black mould on his right arm and leg, as well as part of his waist. His main motif seemed to be a chef of sorts, as indicated by the massive collar around the lower half of his face that resembled a cake with blue icing and a white sponge base. Top it off with a top hat and cape, and you get a very odd looking monster indeed.

"This guy again? Ah, well. At least he won't be a problem!"

"What are you talking about, man?!"

The stubby Rider didn't answer, instead moving his right hand to the handle on his belt and stretching his left arm across his chest.

"DAI HENSHIN!"

With that, he pulled the handle to the right-hand side of his belt before jumping in the air.

 **# GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X! #**

His armour burst open while in the air, revealing a different suit underneath (though the face from the giant head somehow ended up on his back). At first, he was crouched as he landed, before standing up with his fist pumped in the air. Now, instead of looking short and chubby, the Rider was tall and slender. His suit was also vastly different from before, colour-wise. He still had the spiky-haired helmet with the goggles over orange irises, as well as the gaming pad on his chest, but now most of his suit was pink. Although, the pink seemed to stop at his biceps and thighs, cut off by bands of green and leading to black (his hands remained pink, however). The only other part of green on him were the knee pads, wrist bands and shoes. Overall, the design was… unexpected, to say the least.

But for now, all Cyborg could focus on was the monster before them, as he summoned his own group of mooks. Much like the Rider and the monster, the mooks themselves where extremely bizarre. They had heads that Cyborg could only describe as orange turkeys, but they were wearing chef outfits and carrying basic cooking utensils as weapons… this day could not possibly get weirder for the Titan, could it?

Regardless, the Rider picked his mallet once more, turning to Cyborg.

"Hey, I just realised, we haven't met before, right? You can call me Ex-Aid!"

"No offense, but can we beat these guys THEN exchange Facebook names?!"

"Right! Time to pass through this stage with NO CONTINUES!"

 _ **(MUSIC CUE: EXCITE)**_

Both Riders charged at the mooks, handling them as best they could. Well, Cyborg handled them as best he could. Ex-Aid, however, was handling them with ease, showing off his greater mobility and general speed. His mallet wasn't his own weapon in his arsenal, however, as he pressed the "A" button.

 **# JA KIIIIIIN! #**

A blade folded out of the hammer, allowing Ex-Aid to deal more quickly with the mooks at a slightly longer range. What helped was that every time he pressed the "B" button, he could deal more damaged (depending on how many times he pressed it). When all the mooks were backed into a corner, he took the cartridge out of his belt.

 **# GASHUN! #**

Blowing into it, Ex-Aid placed the cartridge into a slot on the hammer-turned-sword.

 **# GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA! #**

Crackling energy quickly built up in the weapon, as he dealt the finishing blow.

 **# MIGHTY! CRITICAL FINISH! #**

Charging at the group, Ex-Aid repeatedly swung his sword from side to side, dealing as much damage as possible. With all the excess energy, the mooks fell over and exploded. He quickly turned his attention to Cyborg, who was currently fighting the monster and doing decently. However, Ex-Aid knew better and decided to step in, pulling out red game cartridge with the words "Gekitotsu Robots" written on it. Without prompting, he pressed the button.

 **# GEKITOTSU ROBOTS! #**

A small red and black robot appeared, drawing the attention of Cyborg and the monster.

Placing both "Gekitotsu Robots" and the "Mighty Action X" cartridge back in the slots on his belt, he closed the handle.

 **# GASHATTO! #**

"DAI-DAI-DAI HENSHIN!"

 **# GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION! X! A-GACHA! BUTTOBASE TOTSUGEKI! GEKITOTSU PUNCH! GEKITOTSU ROBOTS! #**

The robot opened and pounced Ex-Aid, forming red heavy armour and shoulder pads, along with red armouring for the helmet complete with a golden v-shaped crest on the forehead. To top it off, he now had a giant red robotic boxing glove covering his left arm from his elbow. Indeed, he very much resembled a typical Japanese robot.

Without waiting, Ex-Aid charged and started laying punch after punch on the monster, obviously with most of them coming from his left hand. Cyborg had to stand to the side, watching in awe at the pink Rider who so easily dealt with a threat that he couldn't. He almost felt… helpless.

 _No! I can't think like that again, not after what we've seen! He's just giving a pal a hand, that's all… right?_

His attention was once again drawn to Ex-Aid, as the Rider pulled the red cartridge out and into a slot on his left hip before pressing the silver button next to it.

 **# GASHATTO! KIMEWAZA! #**

This time, red crackling energy built up around his left fist, as he stood to the ready before pressing the silver button again.

 **# ROBOTS! CRITICAL STRIKE! #**

The glove launched from his hand and pushed the monster back to a wall, before Ex-Aid ran and jammed his fist back into the glove, all the energy and momentum causing the monster explode.

 **# GAME CLEAR! #**

After the monster exploded, Ex-Aid removed the red cartridge from its slot, reverting to his base form. He walked over to Cyborg and held out his hand, the hybrid reciprocating.

"Wassup? Like I was saying before, I'm Ex-Aid! Nice to meet ya!"

"Same here! You can call me Cyborg! So, what were those things?"

"That was the Bugster, a new virus made from a faulty game system – Oh! I almost forgot!"

He quickly turned and ran to the man (albeit stubbing his toe on a rock on the way) who has originally on the floor in pain, but seems to now be healed. Still, he had to be sure.

"Hey Sir, are you okay?"

"Y-yes… t-thank you for saving me, mister…?"

"Ex-Aid! Kamen Rider Ex-Aid!"

"T-thank you, Ex-Aid. I… I thought I was gonna die!"

"You just had a viral infection, that's all. You're all cleared up, now."

"G-great… And thanks again!"

"All in a day's work, Sir!"

The man ran off, ecstatic to be saved by such a hero. With that finished, Ex-Aid returned to Cyborg.

"He's gonna be okay, just had to be sure that the Bugster was gone from him."

"That's cool, man. So, you into games?"

"Heck yeah! Back home, I'm the genius gamer: M!"

"No way! _You're_ M?!"

"You got that right! But my friends call me Emu!"

"This is sweet! I can't wait for the others to meet y—Oh my God! We gotta help my friends! They could be hurt!"

"Don't worry! The other Riders are helping them out; everything's fine!"

 _Well, that's a relief_ Cyborg thought, as he let out a breath of easiness. _Maybe this guy is good, after all._

The two just stood in silence, until Emu spoke again.

"Sooooo, do you have a ride with you? Because we need to meet the others at your tower and, well, I only came here on foot."

"Don't sweat it man; I got this."

Within seconds, the T-Car arrived, and the two were off to meet up with the other Riders and Titans at the tower.

 _Wonder if they're all like Emu_ Cyborg pondered to himself, as they drove out of the city and onto the bridge where they started crossing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been working my ass off at University and am only NOW able to get something done!

Still, you're probably thinking "Why Ex-Aid?" Well, I have no good reason. I was planning to have OOO being the one to save Cyborg, but it's only because I'm really liking Ex-Aid right now and thought to include him in events. Besides, in this version of the story, the normal story for Gaim hasn't happened in the normal Kamen Rider canon, so as far as we're concerned, Drive and (unfortunately) Ghost still happened.

Also, I've been thinking lately; what if I can't finish this story? What if something happens and I'm going to have to put this story on a semi-permanent hiatus? I'm not saying that it WILL happen; I'm just preparing for that eventuality, as even FanFiction writers can't dedicate all their time to something that they love.

Still, please leave a review and share with your friends if you liked it!


	20. Final Note

Hello everyone. If you have not read the latest chapter for my new story "Korrapool", then it's time that I make it official. I, Callum Lewis, am putting up "Teen Titans: Gaim" for adoption.

If I'm honest, I kind of fell out of love for writing that story and I really have no idea as to how to make it progress any farther. A lot of this is mainly because I'm now focusing on University and trying to build a proper future for myself. That's not to say that I'm abandoning FanFiction writing forever. As of right now, I have six chapters up for "Korrapool" and I think it's going well thus far. I also still have "Her Choice" still up and have plans to expand upon it and make more one-shots tied to it. I just feel like TT: G has run it's course under my management. So now, I leave it to one of you.

Now, as I now have this up for adoption, I do want to make a few rules in the off chance that someone wants this story.

1\. Don't just have the Titans live out the roles of the characters from Kamen Rider: Gaim.

This might seem hypocritical as "Korrapool" is basically the Deadpool movie just with Korra's colourful cast of characters in the roles, but if someone wants this story, you are going to have to start it from the ground up and do something different with it. Having Robin act like Kouta or Raven act like Hase will simply look like a cut and paste of Gaim's basic story. Try to do something different from the source material. Don't be like Jonathan Tzachor and simply do the same story from the original because you're an overly obsessive fanboy who hates change.

2\. I wish to know how the story is progressing.

Although I will not have any direct involvement with it, I would still like to know how the story is coming along as it goes. If possible, I would like to see each chapter as a beta before publishing so that I could give feedback.

3\. I would like the pairings in this story to be the same as it was.

This is more of a bias thing, so you don't necessarily have to do this, but I would be happy seeing Beast Boy and Terra remain a couple, same with Robin and Starfire. Again, this is bias as I prefer BBxTerra over BBxRae as a couple. Just more of a guideline.

And that's pretty much all the rules I have. Sorry if I seem a bit constrictive; I have no experience handing over a story or acting as a beta reader.

Still, I want to thank everyone who has read the story and left reviews on it. It may be over for me, but your start may just be beginning.

Sayonara and Arigatou,

Callum Lewis (MediaMan18).


End file.
